The Summer That Changed My Life
by daysi73
Summary: I got this idea from "Fitever" She wrote a wonderful story called "Man in the Mirror" Bella is visiting on summer vacation and decides she wants to lose her virginity. Who will she choose? This story is not for young readers. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **__I do not own any of the characters in the story. They are thanks to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

_I also want to the __**Fitever**__ for the idea of this story and the end of this story leads into a great story she wrote called "Man in the Mirror" This story is not for young readers._

Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. I am on myway to Forks, Washington where my dad lives. I finally was able to escape the confines of my mother, who only took me to Phoenix because she wanted my dad to be miserable. Finally, I can live with my dad and be happy.

I can't revisit Forks without thinking of the best times of my life. I would like to share those with you. I was about 4 when my mom divorced my dad and moved to Phoenix. She was a bitter woman and made my life miserable because of it. My mother had to let me go see Charlie every summer because of the visitation orders, but she sure did everything she could to defy them. I knew when I turned 18 I would move back home to be with the 4 people I loved the most. My dad, and my three best friends: Jacob, Quil, and Embry. I can't wait to see them.

I guess I should start at the beginning. I have been best friends with the boys since I could walk. Jacob's dad and my dad are best friends. Jake and I were the closest till I turned 16 and then I gained a closeness with Embry that I would never have with anyone else. Oh Embry! I hope he is not seeing anyone when I get home, maybe we can develop a real relationship instead of just sex. Of course I have had other boyfriends in Phoenix, but no one can compare to my Embry. He is sweet and always makes me feel special.

I have a while on this plane so I am going to take you back to the best summer of my life. The summer I lost my virginity to Embry Call. I knew when I lost my virginity I wanted it to be with someone I loved and trusted. Jake and I were too close and Quil was too immature. Embry was perfect and of course he agreed. I knew I was going to have to stay in Phoenix next summer and I wanted to experience everything I could.

"Hey Bella!" Embry called out as I walked down First beach. "You said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

I was so nervous. How did I ask my best friend to have sex with me? What if he didn't think of me that way. How humiliating would that be. I mean I know we kissed a few times, but this was different. I am a pile of nerves but here goes nothing.

"Embry, you know I love you right?" I asked him.

"Of course, I love you too Bells. What's wrong? I know you are leaving in a few days but you have never been like this before. Are you ok?"

"Well, I have been thinking the last few days and there is something I really want to do. Gosh I can't believe I am asking you this. Embry I want to…to…lose my virginity." Did I really just say it like that. What a loser I am. It is not like Em and I have never fooled around.

"Bells, I want to lose mine too, but what does this have to do with…….." A look of understanding washed over his face as he realized what I was about to ask him. "Bella, you want to have sex with me? You want me to be your first?"

"Em….you are my best friend, I love you more than anything. I can't think of a more perfect person to be my first, but if you don't feel the same way I understand." Wow I think I am gonna throw up. He is taking too long. How could I think he felt this way about me? "What about Jake or Quil though. They are your best friends too?" He said nervously

"Em, Jake is too much like a brother and I don't think Quil is near ready for anything like that. You and I just have this connection. It's ok. I feel like an idiot. Forget I brought it up. I have to go" I started to cry as I walked away.

As I was turning around to walk back to my bike I felt a hand grab my arm. The next thing I knew Embry was kissing me. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips to let him gain access. He was such a good kisser. I wonder what else he could do well. Bella!! You naughty girl.

"Bella, how could you think I wouldn't want you to be my first. I feel the same way about you. I love you and no one could ever hold a candle to you. I am not saying I want to do it right here on the beach. I think your first time should be somewhere romantic where you feel loved and appreciated. I am not saying no. I am just saying not today. Spend the weekend with me. It is not like my mom is ever home anyway."

"Ok. What if the guys want to come over?"

"Bella, we are not gonna be doing it 24/7. Are we?"

"I guess it just depends on good you are Em." I chucked as I got on my bike. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" He shouted.

This is going to be a great weekend. Gosh I am gonna be sick. Did I really just ask Embry to have sex with me? I sure did!! Goodbye virginity!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day dragged. I talked to my dad and he was fine with me spending the weekend with Embry. He really trusted us for being two horny teenagers. I would hate to know what he would think if he found out why I was spending the weekend. GAH!!

Oh my gosh! What if I am bad? Is it gonna hurt? Are we going to still be just Bella and Embry after? Maybe I should call and cancel. I was having a full blown panic attack. Breathe Bella, breathe. It is just Embry and he loves you no matter what!! I guess I should go into town and get some stuff.

I went into town and bought some shampoo, conditioner, a new toothbrush and condoms. It took me 15 minutes to decide to get them and another 15 to decide which ones. I knew Em would have bought them, but his mom doesn't usually have a lot of extra money so I decided to get them. Should I buy sexy lingerie? I don't know how this stuff works.

I walked into Sophie's and there hanging from the rack was the cutest lacy pink bra and panties I have ever seen. I could at least wear them under my skirt. Besides did I think we were gonna do it tonight? Maybe we would have to wait till tomorrow? I am so nervous. Just as I was walking out of the store Leah and her mom walked in. Oh I was dead!!

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Leah smirked.

Leah and I kinda have a love hate relationship. She is head over heels in love with Jake, but he won't pay her any mind. For some reason she thinks that is my doing, so we don't get a long very well. "Um….I needed some new bras so I thought I would see what they have. What about you?"

"Well mom said I am becoming a beautiful young lady so I should have some beautiful underwear. Where's Jake?"

"I am not his keeper, Leah. I have no idea. I guess he is home." With that I walked out the store and took a deep breath. Whew I wonder if she could tell anything. Well two more hours and I would be at Embry's. What am I doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Dad, I am leaving. I will see you on Sunday!"**

"**Ok sweetie. Have fun. I will be fishing with Billy all weekend so if you need me go to Jake's."**

"**Ok dad have fun. Love you"**

"**Love you too. Say hi to Embry for me."**

**I feel really bad doing this to my dad. He trusts me so much. I don't understand how he could not think that I am a teenage girl going to spend the night at her best friend's house who happens to be a hot guy, and not think I am doing anything. Well the less he knows the better. I was about to walk out the door when the phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Bells, what are you doing tonight." Jake asked. Shit did Em tell him I was going to be there?**

"**Just hanging out with Em at his house. What about you?"**

"**Quil and I are going to camping. Did you guys want to come?"**

"**Uh…..No thanks. We are going to go catch a movie and hang out at the beach." I hated lying to Jake, but I didn't know if I could trust him and if he would feel bad that I didn't ask him. "I really have to go Jake. Have a great weekend and I will see you Sunday night for dinner at your house."**

"**Ok Bells. Have fun." He sounded kinda suspicious. CRAP!!**

_**Embry's POV**_

**There is my angel. She looks so beautiful with the sun in her hair. Bella knew I loved her, but I don't think she realizes I am in love with her. I hate that she has to leave in a few days. I know I won't see her next summer, so I have to make these last few days last.**

"**Hey Bella! You said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"**

**She looks so nervous. What is wrong with her? **

"**Em….you know I love you right?" Ok this conversation is starting weird.**

"**Of I love you too Bells. What's wrong? I know you are leaving in a few days, but I have never seen you like this. Are you ok?"**

**She really looked like she was going to be sick. This is when my life did a 180.**

"**Well, I have been thinking the last few days and there is something I really want to do. Gosh I can't believe I am asking you this. Embry I want to…to…lose my virginity." she said**

**I didn't understand why she was telling me this. "Bells, I want to lose mine too, but what does this have to do with…….." Then it hit me! Oh my goodness. She wants to have sex with me? The goddess wants to lose her virginity to me? "Bella, you want to have sex with me? You want me to be your first?" Now I felt like I was going to puke.**

"**Em….you are my best friend, I love you more than anything. I can't think of a more perfect person to be my first, but if you don't feel the same way I understand." How could she think I don't want to have sex with her? Is she crazy?**

"**What about Jake or Quil though. They are your best friends too?" I asked her, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. Please say you never thought about it, PLEASE!!**

"**Em, Jake is too much like a brother and I don't think Quil is near ready for anything like that. You and I just have this connection. It's ok. I feel like an idiot. Forget I brought it up. I have to go" GO? Where is she going? What did I do? Shit now she is crying. Good going Embry!! Way to win the girl**

**As she was turning around to walk back to her bike I grabbed her arm. I didn't know what else to do so I kissed her. I licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips to let me gain access. She was such an awesome kisser. How could I tell her no?**

"**Bella, how could you think I wouldn't want you to be my first. I feel the same way about you. I love you and no one could ever hold a candle to you. I am not saying I want to do it right here on the beach. I think your first time should be somewhere romantic where you feel loved and appreciated. I am not saying no. I am just saying not today. Spend the weekend with me. It is not like my mom is ever home anyway."**

"**Ok" she stuttered. What if the guys want to come over?"**

"**Bella, we are not gonna be doing it 24/7. Are we?" Gosh could we. I would love to have Bella in my arms all weekend. Stop Embry or you are gonna wind up doing it on the beach.**

"**I guess it just depends on good you are Em." Holy shit! Did she really just say that?**

"**Love you!" she shouted as she got on her bike**

"**Love you too!" I shouted.**

**Hoy Crap! Bella Swan, the most beautiful girl on the rez wants to lose her virginity to me? Did I sleep through the genie giving me my first wish? **

**As soon as I got home I started cleaning my room. Bella has been in my room before and has seen the mess, but this is different. I was gonna have sex this weekend with my dream girl. Then I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Oh no! Bella is leaving. What if she goes back to Phoenix and forgets about me? What if she does it with other guys! I can't do this! Then the phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Em…..it's me. My dad so ok so I will be at your place around 7. Please don't tell the guys! I don't want to have to explain to Jake or make him feel bad that I didn't ask him. I just don't feel that way about him."**

"**No problem Bells. This is just between us!" Man I was gonna puke.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had so many thoughts in my head as I walked over to Embry's. What if he forgot about me when I went home and I meant nothing to him? Would he sleep with other girls while I was gone? I know I would be moving here for good in three years, but what if it is awkward? Oh! Maybe I should go home and forget about this. NO BELLA!! YOU CAN DO THIS!!

I got to Embry's and rang the bell. I never ring the bell I always just knock and walk in. Wow I was nervous. Embry's mom answered the door and I just kinda stood there. "Hi Bella! I heard you were spending the weekend here! Embry is upstairs. Go ahead and I will call you when it is time to eat.!" Did she have any idea what was going on this weekend. Obviously not!!

I walked into Em's room and he was sitting on his bed. He looked kinda sick. Was I making him feel this way? Maybe he was just as nervous as I was. NAH! Embry never got scared of anything!! "Hey beautiful. I didn't hear you come in. Wanna sit down?" He said. Yep he was nervous…That is so cute!!

"Sure!" I sat on the edge of the bed. Wow this was weird. Em and I are never at a loss for words. Say something dummy! "So…what are you thinking about?" STUPID!!

"Well……." and that was it. Next thing I knew I had Embry's tongue in my mouth. I so love this boy! His warm hands ran up and down my arms and to the small of my back. I moaned into his mouth and automatically felt him get hard. I had to pull away to breathe. "Em…….what….what….what….was that?"

"Oh gosh Bells. I am sorry." He was sorry?

"I'm not!! I love having your hands on me, but your mom is downstairs making dinner."

"So we cant just kiss? Bella I have to have you in my arms and kiss you." He said and grabbed me and kissed me again, this time without so much urgency as the last time. This was sweeter. More confident. I moved my hands so they were at the back of his neck and he groaned into my mouth. What a turn on!! His hand slowly went up my shirt and rubbed against my stomach. WHOA!!! It is not like we have never fooled around but this was so much different. His hands felt so right as they grazed across my hard nipples, which caused us both to groan. "Mmmmmmm Em. That feels so good."

"Embry! Bella! Dinner!!!" Em's mom called. SHIT just when it was getting good.

We ate dinner and played footsie under the table. We kept getting weird looks from his mom but she shrugged it off. We finished dinner and did the dishes.

"Ok kids. I have a date. Embry don't wait up for me. I won't be home till tomorrow. Bella, you can sleep down here. I will be home tomorrow night. Be goooooood!" She emphasized good. Did she know what we had planned? I hope not!

"Ok mom. Have fun! See you tomorrow."

"See you Miss Call." Finally she was gone!

"So, Bells. Wanna watch a movie?" Embry asked me.

"Sure! What do you want to watch?" I asked. I know what I wanted to watch. I wanted to watch Embry move closer to me and kiss me again. I wanted to feel his hands on my breasts without my bra on. UGH! Stop Bella.

"I don't care just pick something." He shouted from the back.

I have no idea what movie I picked I just put it in the DVD player and sat on the couch. Embry shut off the lights and scooted behind me. He smelled so good. About 10 minutes into the movie he started playing with my hair. "Bells, you are so beautiful and you smell so good. Turn around I want to kiss you again." With that I turned around in his arms and leaned into kiss his luscious lips. "Mmmmmm" he moaned. I have been waiting to do that since my mom left."

His hands were moving up and down my arms, over my ass and to the small of my back. I moved my arms to wrap around his neck and left them there. His hands started moving up my shirt again and immediately found my breasts. His hands felt amazing rubbing my breasts till I couldn't take it anymore. I was so wet it was killing me. "Bella….let's go to my room" He picked me up without breaking the kiss and carried me up the stairs to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Embry put my feet on the ground and took off his shirt. Gosh he had a beautiful body. He was starting to develop a nice 6 pack and his russet skin glowed in the moonlight. After he took his shirt off he slipped my shirt over my head and just stopped.**

"**Em. What's wrong? Did I do something?" I nervously asked him. He was just staring at me.**

"**Bella, I have imagined this day forever and my fantasies no where near compare to how beautiful you are. Thank you for choosing me." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.**

"**Em, why are you crying? I love you."**

"**I love you too Bells and I want us to be together forever. I am crying because I cant believe a beautiful creature like you wants to share her most intimate, memorable moment with me and because I cant believe you have to leave next week. What am I going to do without you?"**

"**Embry. I couldn't have chosen a better person to make love to my first time. I love you and I want to be with you too. I am sorry I have to leave. I wish I didn't, but please let's not ruin this with sad thoughts. Please touch me again."**

**Those must have been the magic words because he reached around my back and unhooked my bra. He gasped when my breasts fell out of my bra. Then he kissed me as he took my breasts in each of his hands, rubbing my erect nipples. I could feel his manhood harden against my leg. "Oh Bella! You feel so good!"**

**As he continued to rub my nipples I inched my hands down his chest to the tip of his waist ban, slowly moving my hands over his sweats to stroke his cock. Gosh it was huge!! I slipped my hands in his pants and grabbed his cock as I pumped him. "BELLA! UGH BELLA! DON'T STOP. THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" I smiled pleased I was making him feel good. I paused for a second to pull his pants down to his ankles and kneeled in front of him. He eyes shot open. "Bella you don't have to do that."**

"**I know that. Now shut up and enjoy it." I took the tip of his cock in my mouth and he clutched my arms. I bobbed my head up and down as he finally released his seed down my throat, screaming my name as he came. He tasted so damn good. "Bella that was amazing. Thank you. Now it's my turn."**

**He threw me down on the bed and began attacking my lips as he moved his hand down to my stomach. I melted under his touch. He slid my jeans off and slid his hand into my panties. "OH EMBRY!" I have never felt anything so amazing, so I thought. He rubbed my clit with his thumb and sighed.**

"**Bella you are so wet! I love it! You feel so good!"**

**He moved his fingers down to my opening and stuck two fingers inside me. It hurt a little at first but I got used to it quickly. I bucked my hips and he continued to pump his fingers inside me and rub my clit. If this is what his fingers felt like I can't wait for him to fill me with his cock. "More Em please."**

**He slid his fingers out and I whimpered from him moving. What I didn't know was that something better was about to begin. He slid my panties all the way off and knelt in front of me. He slowly trailed kisses down my stomach and stopped right above the spot I wanted him most. Before I knew it his was licking my clit. HOLY SHIT! I COULDN'T BELIEVE HOW GOOD THIS FELT! I couldn't help myself. I started bucking my hips and screaming his name as he continued to circle my clit with his tongue.**

"**Bells you taste so fucking good. I could eat you for hours." he stuck two fingers back inside of me and finger fucked me while he ate my pussy. Suddenly I felt a warm feeling washing all over my body and went into convulsions while I came and he licked me dry. I have never cum so hard in my life. "Embry that felt so good. I love when you eat me. Your tongue feels amazing."**

"**You think my tongue feels amazing, wait till I sink my cock into your hot, tight pussy. Now I am not gonna lie to you Bells. It's gonna hurt at first. Are you sure you are ready?"**

"**Yes Em. I want you in me."**

**I handed him a condom from my bag and he chuckled. "You thought of everything didn't you. I should have saved my money." I laughed.**

**He positioned himself near my entrance and kissed me deeply. He carefully entered me as I gasped. He looked at me again to make sure I was ok and I nodded. "Em just do it quick. You know I hate pain." I braced myself and grabbed his head board and he shoved into me. I screamed and cried for a minute as he took my innocence. FUCK THAT HURT! He looked at me as a tear rolled down his cheek for the pain he caused. "I'm fine. Keep going."**

**Suddenly I felt this incredible feeling as his big cock entered me again. It felt so good I didn't want him to ever stop.**

"**Bella! You are so tight. This feels so good."**

"**UGH EM! Harder. Deeper! OH! OH! I AM GONNA CUM EM! DON'T STOP!"**

**He flipped us so that I was on top of him. "Ride me baby. Make me cum and scream your name."**

**I placed my hands on his chest and began thrusting up and down on his cock. AMAZING!! "BELLA! BELLA! HOLY SHIT KEEP GOING. SO TIGHT! SO GOOD! CUM WITH ME BABY!"**

**As soon as he said that I thrusted harder than I had since we started and came all over him as he released himself. As he came he screamed my name and grabbed my arms. I am so glad I did this.**

"**Oh Bells. Thank you so much for letting me be the one. That was so amazing. I love you Bells." he moaned. "I love you too Em." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.**

"**Baby, what's wrong? What did I say"**

"**Nothing. How am I going to leave you? I love you so much and I don't want to go back to my mom's."**

"**I know. I can't imagine how I am going to live without you either, but soon we can be together always."**

**We fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up early the next morning. I have never slept so soundly in my life.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I put Bella's feet on the ground and took off my shirt. After I took my shirt off I slipped her shirt over her head and just stopped.

"Em. What's wrong? Did I do something?" She nervously asked me. I couldn't help it, I was just staring at her.

"Bella, I have imagined this day forever and my fantasies no where near compare to how beautiful you are. Thank you for choosing me." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Em, why are you crying? I love you."

"I love you too Bells and I want us to be together forever. I am crying because I cant believe a beautiful creature like you wants to share her most intimate, memorable moment with me and because I cant believe you have to leave next week. What am I going to do without you?"

"Embry. I couldn't have chosen a better person to make love to my first time. I love you and I want to be with you too. I am sorry I have to leave. I wish I didn't, but please let's not ruin this with sad thoughts. Please touch me again."

That was all I needed to hear I reached around her back and unhooked her bra. I gasped when her breasts fell out of her bra. She was breathtaking. I kissed her as I took her breasts in each of my hands, rubbing her erect nipples. I could feel myself starting to get hard. "Oh Bella! You feel so good!"

As I continued to rub her nipples she inched her hands down my chest to the tip of my waist band, slowly moving her hands over my sweats to stroke my cock. Was she going to do what I think she was going to do. OH GOSH HER TOUCH WAS GOLDEN. "BELLA! UGH BELLA! DON'T STOP. THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" She smiled at me and paused for a second to pull my pants down to my ankles and kneeled in front of me. My eyes shot open. HOLY COW SHE WAS GONNA GIVE ME FIRST BLOW JOB. I COULDN'T WAIT FOR HER LIPS TO TOUCH MY COCK, "Bella you don't have to do that."

"I know that. Now shut up and enjoy it." She took the tip of my cock in her mouth and I clutched her arms. OH HEAVEN! HER MOUTH WAS SO WARM. She bobbed her head up and down as I finally released my seed down her throat, screaming her name as I came. That was better than anytime I have jerked myself off. "Bella that was amazing. Thank you. Now it's my turn."

I threw her down on the bed and began attacking her lips as I moved my hand down to her stomach. She shivered as I slid my hand down. I slid her jeans off and slid my hand into her panties. WOW! SHE WAS SO WET AND FELT SO GOOD.

"OH EMBRY!" She cried out. I rubbed her clit with my thumb and sighed.

"Bella you are so wet! I love it! You feel so good!" I breathlessly told her

I moved my fingers down to her opening and stuck two fingers inside her. She winced a bit but seemed to adjust quickly. She bucked her hips and I continued to pump my fingers inside her and rub her clit. If she is this wet and tight I cant wait to be inside of her. "More Em please." She moaned.

I slid my fingers out and she whimpered from me moving. I slid her panties all the way off and knelt in front of her. She smelled so good. I slowly trailed kisses down her stomach and stopped right above her clit. I started licking her clit and man she tasted good. So sweet! She moaned my name and I couldn't help but smile that I was causing her this much pleasure

"Bells you taste so fucking good. I could eat you for hours." I told her. I stuck two fingers back inside of her and finger fucked her while I ate her pussy. She started shaking and bucking her hips into my mouth. MMMMMM. I licked her dry. "Embry that felt so good. I love when you eat me. Your tongue feels amazing." She had no idea what it did to me.

"You think my tongue feels amazing, wait till I sink my cock into your hot, tight pussy. Now I am not gonna lie to you Bells. It's gonna hurt at first. Are you sure you are ready?" I paused hating to think I was going to hurt so bad at first

"Yes Em. I want you in me."

She handed me a condom from her bag and I chuckled. "You thought of everything didn't you. I should have saved my money." She laughed.

I positioned myself near her entrance and kissed her deeply. I carefully entered her as she gasped. I felt so bad. I looked at her again to make sure she was ok and she nodded. "Em just do it quick. You know I hate pain." She braced herself and grabbed my head board and I shoved into her. I know it was hurting her but damn her pussy was tight and it felt so good. She screamed and cried for a minute as I broke her barrier. I looked at her as a tear rolled down my cheek for the pain I caused her. "I'm fine. Keep going." She said

I put my cock back into her pussy and it felt better than the first time. Holy cow she felt so good against my cock. "Bella! You are so tight. This feels so good."

"UGH EM! Harder. Deeper! OH! OH! I AM GONNA CUM EM! DON'T STOP!" She was panting. I wanted to make her cum so hard

I flipped us so that she was on top of me. "Ride me baby. Make me cum and scream your name."

She placed her hands on my chest and began thrusting up and down on my cock. OH GOOD GOD!! AMAZING!! "BELLA! BELLA! HOLY SHIT KEEP GOING. SO TIGHT! SO GOOD! CUM WITH ME BABY!"

As soon as I said that she thrust harder than she had since we started and came all over me as I released myself. As I came I screamed her name and grabbed her arms. I am so glad I did this. That was the most intense orgasm I have ever had.

"Oh Bells. Thank you so much for letting me be the one. That was so amazing. I love you Bells." I moaned. "I love you too Em." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Oh no why is she crying. What did I do? "Baby, what's wrong? What did I say"

"Nothing. How am I going to leave you? I love you so much and I don't want to go back to my mom's." she sobbed

"I know. I can't imagine how I am going to live without you either, but soon we can be together always."

We fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up early the next morning. I have never slept so soundly in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 BPOV**

**We got up and made breakfast. We took a shower and sweetly made love before we washed each other. I am going to miss him so much when I leave. Good thing I have another night with him. We left to go meet Quil and Jake to hang out at the beach.**

"**Bella" Jake called. Gosh I hope he doesn't notice anything. Of course he did he was Jake and he knew me better than anyone. Or at least he did.**

"**Hey Em. Bella." he paused as he said my name. "HOLY SHIT! YOU HAD SEX BELLS! WHAT THE FUCK!" Could he have shouted that any louder. I don't think they heard him in Oregon. Asshole!**

"**So what Jake. Why is it such a big deal? I am 15."**

"**Bella! Who? I'll kill him." Then it hit him. "Embry you fucking asshole! How could you do this to her?"**

"**First of all Jake she asked me and second of all it was our decision and we didn't need to consult you about it."**

"**Bella? Why didn't you ask me?"**

"**Jake come on! You know we are like brother and sister. I love Embry."**

"**You what? You know him. He just used you to have sex and he will probably go and sew his oats now that he got his first fuck out of the way."**

"**JACOB BLACK!" We both screamed at him.**

"**Jake. Em loves me just as much as I love him he would never hurt me like that."**

"**Jake! I cant believe you! You are one of my closest friends you fuck! How could think I could do that. I have told you how I feel about Bella! I would never hurt her." Embry was about to lose it on Jake. Quil had to grab him and back him up.**

**I ran back to Embry's crying and flung myself on his bed. A few minutes later the door opened and the guys came in.**

"**Bells?" Jake said. I was so mad at him I could spit in his face. I did not want to talk to him. He was not my best friend anymore.**

"**Jake I have nothing to say to you. LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I knew I would regret that but I was just so mad. I turned around to see Jake crying and fell to his knees.**

"**Bella, please I am so sorry. It just took my by surprise. I love you please forgive me. Please I will do whatever I have to make it up to you."**

"**Jake, you really hurt me. Last night was amazing and you made it feel dirty. I love you, you know that, but I love Em too. I don't see Quil freaking out. I forgive you but I don't want to see you till tomorrow night."**

"**Bells please" he pleaded.**

"**Jake I suggest that if you don't want me to take my forgiveness back that you leave and let me have my time." I told him without looking at him**

"**Ok Bells. Embry I am sorry I over reacted. I love you both and will see you tomorrow night."**

**As soon as Jacob left I broke down in Embry's arms. I didn't realize that he would be so upset that I didn't ask him. I don't regret my decision and I would do it all over again. Jake is too much like family.**

**Embry's mom called later and said she was having a good time, there was money in the dresser for dinner and she would be home Monday night. Hmmmm all alone in the house again. What to do what to do? Embry must have had the same idea because he threw me over his shoulder and ran to his bedroom.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the weekend flew and it was already Tuesday. I was finishing the last of my packing since my flight left early tomorrow morning. I do not want to go back to Phoenix.

I haven't talked to Embry since Sunday night. Could Jake have been right. Did he just use me to loose his virginity and move on to the next girl? He told me he loved me? Even though my heart was breaking I still didn't regret sleeping with him. I have never felt more loved than I did that night.

Tuesday night dragged and Jake and Quil came over. I still hadn't heard from Em. Jake and Quil were pissed and I just cried on Jake's shoulder.

"Jake. Why? How could he do this to me? He said he wanted to be together forever. I shared something so sacred with him and he just decides not to call me?"

"Bells, I haven't heard from him either. I saw him with Sam yesterday."

"Sam Uley? Why is he hanging out with him. He is so much older than Embry. Well whatever, if he wants to be Sam's puppy dog then whatever."

"Bella, don't let this ruin your last night here. Lets go to the beach." Quil said and hugged me.

We walked down to the beach and sat on the driftwood for a few hours. I missed Embry and felt so used. Just as I thought that Sam and Embry came walking down the beach.

"Jake I have to go. I cant do to this now. Will you walk me home?"

"Sure honey. Lets go. Quil you coming?" Jake said

I started to walk away when Embry jumped in front of me. He looked so angry and sad. What happened to him.

"Leave me alone Embry. I have nothing to say to you. I am glad you had your fun this weekend and I am sure you are glad I am leaving tomorrow so you don't have to worry about running into poor pathetic me anymore. Don't worry I will find someone else in Phoenix and forget all about you." It was tearing my heart out to say this to him, but I had to protect what I had left.

"Bella!" She said as he squinted. "I did have a good time this weekend and I am sorry that I haven't called you. I have just been going through some stuff that I cant explain right now. Please understand that I love you and you mean everything to me, but I just cant explain. I want you to be able to move on, but please don't forget about me. I will think of you everyday. I love you Bells."

"Whatever Embry. I really don't care anymore. Run off with Sam the big bad boy and have fun! When you are ready to be my Embry again you know how to reach me. Goodbye. Jake please?"

"Bella wait. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much. I am sorry I didn't call you and I will be at the airport tomorrow to give you a proper goodbye." Embry kissed me and ran into the forest.

The next morning Jake and Quil came to the door around 8 so we could leave for the airport. I am glad it was such a long flight so that I could sleep cause I was up all night crying. At least my dad would think I was crying cause I had to leave and not because of Embry. We got into the car and left for the airport as I tried to memorize everything about this summer.

I was about to board my plane and of course, no Embry. Well I guess this is the end of the beginning. I always heard the horror stories from my friends about their first. How they were just used and now I was part of that group. Just as I was about to walk through the gate I heard him.

"Bella! Bella! Wait. Please wait!" Embry screamed as he ran towards me. He dropped to his knees in front of me and sobbed as he apologized. How could I stay mad at him when he was like this, but he hurt me so badly. "Bella I'm sorry. I love you! Please forgive me, please, please, please!"

"Oh Em! I love you too. I am going to miss you so much. Please say you will be here when I get back?"

"Of course I will Bells. Till my last breath."

"Last call for flight 1137 to Phoenix" the stewardess called over the loud speaker.

I turned around and hugged my dad, Quil and Jake. Embry rose up in front of me and hugged me tighter than he ever has. Has he gotten taller since Sunday? Was he always this hot? "I love you! See you soon!"

I ran down the gate crying as I took my seat to go back to hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Attention flight attendants, please prepare cabin for our arrival to Seattle." the pilot said.

Wow that was a quick flight. Finally I am able to start my life with my dad. I have waited for this day forever. I cant wait to see the guys. Can this plane land any slower.

I got off the plane and through the gate and saw my dad. I threw my bags down and ran towards my dad. "Dad! Dad"

I was about to get my bags when I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and there before me was a very hot Jacob. "holy cow Jake when did you get so hot!"

Quil came running up to me and hugged me and then finally. The man I had been waiting to see for the last 5 hours.

. "EMBRY!!!!" I shouted as he ran up to me. HE grabbed ME and swung me in the air. Someone growled when he did that but I just ignored it. He turned me away from everyone and slowly moved his hands to my ass.

"Em…what the hell are you doing? I missed you too but damn can you wait till we get back to your place?" I blushed 10 shades of red. My dad just rolled his eyes, but everyone else gave him death glares. What was that all about. Who cares if Em and I have sex later.

"Ok Bells." Jake said "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim. Paul." ………" Whoa! Everything went silent and all I could see was Paul. Embry who?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Embry's POV

What the hell is happening to me? I am hot as shit, I feel sick and I have been shaking really bad when I get angry. Something is not right. Plus Sam Uley has been hanging around my place at night too.

I was thinking about Bella when the doorbell rang. I answered the door to see a very pissed off Jake standing in front of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Embry? Bella is in tears cause you haven't called her since Sunday? How could you do that to her?" He was getting angrier by the second and I could do was stand there and shake.

"Jake I am just going through some stuff right now. I will call her later. Besides, she is leaving and going back to Phoenix. What am I gonna say? Have a safe flight and thanks for the weekend?"

That really pissed him off cause he charged me and punched me square in the jaw. All I could see was red and I ran out of the house. I was so angry. I started to shake and then I heard my bones crack and my skin rip. What was happening?

"_Embry. It's Sam. You are ok. Breathe. I guess you figured out that something was not right huh dude? Well my friend, you are a werewolf. It is in our bloodline and it caused by the cold ones."_

"_The cold ones? They are just old legends" I thought as I went to swing at him cause he was making me mad. Did I just swing my paw? Oh great! I am a wolf. "Sam…….."_

"_Embry it is fine. You will ok. You have been having these symptoms cause you were getting ready to change. You cant tell anyone, but the rest of us will help you. I guess you just got mad enough and the change happened. What caused you to get so mad?"_

"_Jake punched me cause he thought I used Bella. Oh No! Bella I have to go see her! Wait the rest of us?"_

"_No Embry! It is not safe right now. Let her go.""Yes the rest of us. Jared and Paul and myself. We are the protectors against the bloodsuckers."_

"_Sam I cant do this right now. How do I change back. I have to go see Bella, at least to say goodbye."_

"_Think of something human Embry and I will get you some clothes."_

"_Hey man it is about time. It's Paul. You look scared dude calm down."_

"_Hey Em. It's Jared. Just breathe man it will all be ok. Wow! Wait till I tell Kim about this."_

"_Who is Kim?"_

"_Kim is my imprint."_

"_Your what?"_

"_Imprint. It is something we do to find our perfect mate. You will know when you see her cause your whole world will stop and nothing and I mean NOTHING is more important than her. Life just becomes about protecting her and making her happy. Your soul mate."_

"_I don't have time for this shit right now. Bella is waiting for me. Where is Sam with my clothes?"_

"_Right here kid. Look Bella, Jake and Quil are down at the beach. I will come with you, ok. You cant say anything about what happened. It is secret. Jake will be joining us soon enough and we will be here for him when he does. Come on."_

I phased back and got dressed and started walking towards the beach with Sam. I didn't want to see Jake and Quil right now. I will still so mad at Jake for hitting me. Is that Bella? She looks so sad. Ugh I did this too her. Why couldn't everything been back to normal like it was this weekend. I love her so much, but now what I am gonna do?

I started to walk up to her and she walked away with Jake so I jumped in front of her.

"Leave me alone Embry. I have nothing to say to you. I am glad you had your fun this weekend and I am sure you are glad I am leaving tomorrow so you don't have to worry about running into poor pathetic me anymore. Don't worry I will find someone else in Phoenix and forget all about you." Did she really just say that? No! She cant forget about me. I had to do something.

"Bella!" I said as I squinted. "I did have a good time this weekend and I am sorry that I haven't called you. I have just been going through some stuff that I cant explain right now. Please understand that I love you and you mean everything to me, but I just cant explain. I want you to be able to move on, but please don't forget about me. I will think of you everyday. I love you Bells."

"Whatever Embry. I really don't care anymore. Run off with Sam the big bad boy and have fun! When you are ready to be my Embry again you know how to reach me. Goodbye. Jake please?" I am her Embry. I have to make her see that. I cant lose her.

"Bella wait. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much. I am sorry I didn't call you and I will be at the airport tomorrow to give you a proper goodbye." I kissed me and ran into the forest.

I fought with Sam the whole night about going to the airport. I knew if I didn't phase this morning he would never know. So I rushed to the airport hoping I could still catch her. She was just about to board the plane when I started screaming.

"Bella! Bella! Wait. Please wait!" I screamed as I ran towards her. I dropped to my knees in front of her and sobbed as I apologized. I know I hurt her, but I sure hopes she forgives me. "Bella I'm sorry. I love you! Please forgive me, please, please, please!"

She thought about it for a second. "Oh Em! I love you too. I am going to miss you so much. Please say you will be here when I get back?"

"Of course I will Bells. Till my last breath." I promised her

"Last call for flight 1137 to Phoenix" the stewardess called over the loud speaker.

She turned around and hugged her dad, Quil and Jake. I rose up in front of her and hugged her tighter than I ever have before. "I love you! See you soon!" She shouted as she ran down the gate.

I ran off and went back to La Push before she could see me crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Embry POV

Today is the day! My Bella comes back. It has been two long years since I have seen her. I have been with my share of girls since she left, but we never said we were gonna be exclusive. I talk to her once a week and it kills me to not be able to tell her about the werewolf thing. Jake, Quil, Collin, Brady, Leah and Seth have also phased and have joined the pack. 5 more hours.

This imprinting this is much more common than we were told it was. Jake and Leah imprinted on each other, Quil had to create the scandal of the pack and imprint on a two year old, and Brady imprinted on Marcia, this girl that he met at the beach from Forks. It was just me, Collin and Paul. How great would it be if I imprinted on Bella?

I am not sure why but we all went to the airport with Charlie to get Bella. Charlie saw Jake phase one day so we had to let him in on the secret, but since he has lived in La Push almost all his life, he is pretty much a Quillete.

"Flight 789 from Seattle is arriving at gate 5." The flight attendant said over the loudspeaker. Here comes my girl

"Dad!!" She called as she dropped her bags. She was so beautiful. I don't care how many girls I slept with since she left. She is the one for me. I love her.

She hugged her dad and realized that she just dropped her bags in the airport. Silly girl. Just then Paul and Jared and Kim came walking up and Paul just stopped in his tracks. I could hear him take a deep breathe and just stare at her. He had that look in his eye and I realized he was staring at Bella. SHIT! That asshole just imprinted on my girl!

"Embry, is that Bella? She is gorgeous. I think I just imprinted." He said dumbfounded

"No shit asshole. That is my girl you just imprinted on. WHY?" I screamed at him. Luckily we were far enough away where no one could hear us. I was so mad. I could make this interesting though.

"I cant believe I just left my bags." She said

"I got em Bells." Jake told her. She looked at Jake like she was seeing him for the first time. I forgot when she left we had not all made the change.

"Jake. When did you get so hot?" She blushed as she laughed to herself.

"Whatever Bells. I think you are just tired from the plane." He told her.

Quil ran up and hugged her and I decided I was gonna have some fun.

. "EMBRY!!!!" she shouted as I ran up to her. I grabbed her and swung her in the air. Paul growled when I did that but I just ignored him. I turned her away from everyone and slowly moved my hands to her ass.

"Em…what the hell are you doing? I missed you too but damn can you wait till we get back to your place?" She blushed 10 shades of red. Her dad just rolled his eyes, but everyone else gave me death glares. They had figured out by now that Paul imprinted on her.

"Ok Bells." Jake said "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim. Paul." Shit she just realized something was different and hasn't taken her eyes off of Paul. FUCK!!!

We got into Sam's truck and then the fun started. "Embry why did you do that. You knew Paul imprinted on her!"

"Whatever man! That girl is everything to me and now Paul thinks she is his. She doesn't even know anything about us. She called me this morning and told me she couldn't wait to see me and spend some time alone. There goes my chance of getting laid this weekend."

"Embry!" Emily shouted as she smacked me. "Is that anyway to talk about a girl. Haven't I taught you anything these last few years?"

"Sorry Emily." All I could think of was that I just lost my girl and to all people. Paul? He was such an asshole. He had anger issues and didn't care about any girls till now. Why couldn't it be me. I guess I am just destined to be alone and be a skirt chaser my whole life. I guess I could call Amanda and see what she is doing tonight!

We got out of the car near Bella's and Paul approached me.

"Man I am sorry. You know it was out of my control. But dude! That was not cool grabbing Bella's ass like that in the airport. Touch her like that again and I will rip your head off."

"Paul shut the fuck up. I will touch her if I want to. She is my best friend! Plus I have something you will never have. I popped her cherry" That is all I remember cause then I saw nothing but black.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paul's POV

Why am I getting up this early? I don't even know this girl. All I know is that Embry thinks about her when we are patrolling. I know he lost his virginity to her and that he is all goo-goo over her. Whatever no girl is gonna change me like that. I guess since Charlie has done so much for me that I kinda owe him and should go to the airport but this sucks.

I drove to the airport with Sam and Emily thank goodness. Jake said when we got there all Embry did was talk about Bella. Jake hates that he thinks of her like that. It wasn't long ago that Jake thought of Bella as his girl, but she didn't choose him for her first time and he was hurt. I guess he got over it.

When is this stupid flight coming in. I have to patrol tonight and I want to get some sleep.

"Flight 789 from Seattle is arriving at gate 5." The flight attendant said over the loudspeaker.

"Dad!!" She called as she dropped her bags. Holy Cow. She is gorgeous. Before I knew it everything just disappeared. My whole life and reason for living just centered around Bella. Oh Shit! Embry is gonna kill me. I think I just imprinted on Bella.

She hugged her dad and realized that she just dropped her bags in the airport. Silly girl. Jared, Kim and I came walking up and I just stopped in my tracks. Holy Cow. She is gorgeous. Before I knew it everything just disappeared. My whole life and reason for living just centered around Bella. Oh Shit! Embry is gonna kill me. I think I just imprinted on Bella.

"Embry, is that Bella? She is gorgeous. I think I just imprinted." I said dumbfounded

"No shit asshole. That is my girl you just imprinted on. WHY?" he screamed at him. Luckily we were far enough away where no one could hear us. He was so mad at me. I felt kind of bad, but that was life standing there.

"I cant believe I just left my bags." She said

"I got em Bells." Jake told her. She looked at Jake like she was seeing him for the first time. I forgot when she left the other guys had not made the change.

"Jake. When did you get so hot?" She blushed as she laughed to herself.

"Whatever Bells. I think you are just tired from the plane." He told her.

Quil ran up and hugged her next. I was getting kind of pissed and jealousy ran through me. Why couldn't she notice me?

"EMBRY!!!!" she shouted as he ran up to her. He grabbed her and swung her in the air. I growled when he did that but he just ignored me. He turned her away from everyone and slowly moved his hands to her ass. Did he seriously just do that. What the hell is he thinking?

"Em…what the hell are you doing? I missed you too but damn can you wait till we get back to your place?" She blushed 10 shades of red. Her dad just rolled his eyes, but everyone else gave him death glares. They had figured out by now that I imprinted on her.

"Ok Bells." Jake said "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim. Paul." Shit she just realized something was different and hasn't taken her eyes off of me. Yes she finally noticed me!!!

I got into her dad's cruiser as we drove home just so I could listen to her speak.

"So Paul, I have never seen you before. Tell me about yourself." She smiled at me.

That smile could melt glaciers. Did she really want to know about me? Maybe she was just being nice. "Well, I guess you know I am Paul." Duh ass of course she knows your name! "I hang out with the guys, work at Grisham Mill as a security guard, I am 20 and really think you are beautiful. What about you" Did I really just say that. She must think I am a creep.

"Um….thanks Paul. You are not so bad yourself. Well I am senior in high school this year. Jake, Quil, and Embry are my best friends. I am really excited about living here now. So I bet you have lots of girls after you huh?" She looked kinda embarrassed.

Did she ask that cause she is interested or was she making small talk. I hope she interested. Granted once you imprint on someone it is almost impossible for them to resist you, but stranger things have happened. "I don't have a girlfriend yet." I told her hoping she would get the idea.

"Cool." Cool? That is all she could say was cool?

We were getting to Charlie's and I wanted to get out and talk to Embry before we all went into the house.

We got out of the car and I walked up to Embry.

"Man I am sorry. You know it was out of my control. But dude! That was not cool grabbing Bella's ass like that in the airport. Touch her like that again and I will rip your head off."

"Paul shut the fuck up. I will touch her if I want to. She is my best friend! Plus I have something you will never have. I popped her cherry" That was it. There was no way Embry was going to talk like that about Bella. I didn't give him a chance to go on. I jumped his ass and knocked him to the ground. He was unconscious thank goodness. At least I didn't have to hear his mouth anymore.

"Paul!" Sam yelled. Shit I was in trouble. "What happened? Why did you hit Embry?"

"Because Sam, he told me to shut the fuck up when I told him it wasn't cool that he grabbed Bella's ass. Then he told me that he would touch whenever he wanted cause he was her best friend and that he had something I would never have. Her cherry. Sorry I just saw red after he said that."

"Well Paul, I cant say I wouldn't do the same if someone said that about Emily. We will talk to him."

"Jake is he ok?" I asked

"Yeah Paul he is fine. Damn I am glad that wasn't me." Jake chuckled.

Thank goodness Charlie realized what was happening and pulled Bella in the house. What would she think of me if she saw me decking her best friend. Great Embry was starting to come to.

"Fuck Paul. Why the hell did you do that? Truth hurt?" Embry taunted me. Did he not just learn that I was not gonna take shit being said about Bella?

"Embry." Sam said. "Let's go for a walk."

We all entered the woods and Sam phased. We all phased after him.

"_Embry. You do know why Paul knocked you out right? I would have knocked you out too if you said that about Emily." Sam said to him_

"_Jeez Sam what am I supposed to do? She gets off the plane and now Paul thinks she is his? She doesn't even know about us." Embry said trying to rationalize his thinking._

"_Embry, you know it is not something I can control." I told him again. "I would never hurt you intentionally man come on."_

"_I know dude, but you gotta understand that is my Bella. I have loved her since I can remember." He was practically crying._

"_Embry. I know this is hard for you to understand cause you haven't imprinted." Sam started telling him. "If you were meant to be with her you would have imprinted the day you saw her on the beach after you changed. I know you are hurting, but please don't make this harder for Paul and Bella. I don't want to give you an alpha order but I will if you are going to keep this up."_

"_Ok I will try to be good. I swear. Paul if you hurt her I promise you the only wolf you will see in your face is mine as I am tearing your heart out. Got me?" Embry threatened._

"_Embry. I could never hurt her. I love her. Please understand that." I pleaded with him. He just phased and walked away._

"_Come on! Let's go back to Charlie's before Bella realizes something is going on. Paul I am not saying you have to tell her today, but I suggest you tell her about us soon." Sam told me._

"_Ok Sam. Can we have a bonfire Saturday night? I will tell her then." I said and headed to Charlie's_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Embry POV**

**We walked back to Bella's and went inside the house. Bella had dinner ready for all of us. Paul walked up to her and started talking to her about who knows what. I just slumped in the corner and sat there for a few minutes. Jake came up to me and sat down next to me.**

"**Hey man you ok? I know how you feel. I loved Bella once too. What can I do?" He asked me quietly.**

"**Nothing Jake. I just need some time. I am gonna talk to Sam tonight and I think I am gonna leave for a few months to clear my head. I cant be here and watch them get all lovey dovey." I put my head down into my knees.**

"**Embry! You cant leave. This is your home. It will get better bro I promise." He pleaded with me.**

"**Jake I have already made up my mind. It is just talking to Sam and telling Bella." I gave him a friendly punch and walked towards Sam.**

"**Hey Sam can I talk to you for a minute?"**

"**Sure, what's up?" He asked me skeptically.**

"**I am sorry about how I acted before. This is just having a really bad affect on me. I need to go away for a while and clear my head. I hope you can understand that."**

"**Of course man. You are gonna back though right?"**

"**Yeah before school starts. Maybe before if I can get my head straightened out. I am gonna talk to Bella later and explain to her without explaining to her. I know it is Paul's place to tell her about us. Thanks man. See ya when I see ya."**

**I walked over to Paul and pulled him aside for a minute. "Dude I am sorry about before. I know it was wrong and I hope you can forgive me."**

"**Of course Embry. We are brothers. Why do I feel like you are not telling me something?"**

"**Take care of Bella ok? I wont be around for a while and I don't know what my leaving is going to do to her."**

"**Embry you don't have to leave."**

"**Yeah I do. I cant take seeing her with you right now and I have to get away to clear my head. Love ya man."**

**I walked out the door in tears. Sam told Charlie what was going on and that I was leaving. He knew Bella would take it hard, but understood why I had to leave. The hard part was going to be telling Bella goodbye. I thought about just leaving, but she would never forgive me. Everyone respected what I had to do and left early so I could talk to her. This was going to kill me.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Embry POV

I walked up to Bella and asked her to take a walk with me. I asked Jake and Quil to stay close incase I needed them. My sweet Bella. I know Paul will take care of her and I was coming back, I just needed some time.

"Bells, you know I love you right and I would never intentionally hurt you?"

"Em what are you talking about? Of course I know you love me. I love you too." she said looking at me confused. If only her loving me was enough.

"I'm leaving Bells. I need to get away for a few months."

"What? Em no you cant leave! Why are leaving? What happened?" She had tears coming down her face now. I had to be strong enough to do this.

"Bells……I know you feel that you have a strong connection with Paul right?" She had to feel it. Right?

"Embry, I don't understand it but yes. Ever since I saw him in the airport I just felt drawn to him. I don't understand it. I barely know him."

"I cant answer that Bella. All I can say is that you will understand soon."

"What does that have to do with you leaving?" Then it hit her. "You are leaving because of me. Because of this thing with Paul. I cant except that Em. Please don't leave me." She was almost hysterical now.

"Isabella. I have loved from the first time shoved sand down my swim shorts when we were 5. I just cant watch this thing with you and Paul right now." Did she have any idea it was killing me to say this. I had to get out of here before I phased.

"EMBRY! I refuse to let you go. I will go back to Phoenix first. This is your home. I don't want to be with Paul. Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you." she was on her knees with her hands wrapped around my waist. This was hurting me so bad. I took out my phone and texted Jake.

"Em I cant take this. Please don't leave me. I had all intentions of coming home and starting my life with you. I cant explain this thing with Paul, but I will go with you and we can work this out together. Please…..please don't leave me. Please." She was almost whispering right now.

"Bella. You cant come with me. You need Paul and he needs you." My heart was ripping out of my chest. Jake where are you? I need to get out of here. I cant take seeing her cry like this anymore. Maybe if we got Paul here it would be easier. Did I really just think that?

"Em. I need you. Please…… NO! I wont let you do this. I am leaving. I am going back to my mother. You stay here. No one will miss me. I will not let you leave your home. Your friends, your family."

"ISABELLA! There is no way I am letting you go back to your mother's after the way she has disregarded you your whole life. I will be fine. Just promise me as your relationship develops with Paul that you remember how much I once meant to you. I will be back before we start school again. I am going to call Paul and have him come over to sit with you."

"I don't want Paul. If you really have to leave me and you wont stay, call Jake or Quil. But I am begging you one last time. Please don't do this. I will stay away from you if that makes it easier, but please stay." The tears were coming down her face faster than I could count them. I was breaking her heart and I couldn't take it. I almost told her I wouldn't leave and then I remembered why I was leaving in the first place. Paul imprinted on her and I couldn't stay and watch her fall in love with him. I took her face in my hands and lightly brushed my lips across hers. She grabbed my face and started deepening the kiss and I pulled away. I couldn't let it go any farther or Paul would kill me.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up and opened it. "Hello? Yeah Jake please come now. She needs you." I closed the phone kissed her forehead and told her goodbye again. I darted out the door as she screamed my name when I left. The last thing I heard before I phased was my sweet angel's heart breaking "EMBRY! PLEASE COME BACK! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU IN MY LIFE. PLEASE!" I heard her drop to her knees and Jake pick her up.

That was the last time I was human till the last week of August. I have no idea where I wound up cause I didn't keep track. The pack let me know that Bella was doing ok and that I was missed. They said Bella took the news about Paul and imprinting well and that they were taking care of each other. I told them I was ok and that I would be home soon. It still hurt to think about Bella and Paul, but the pain was getting easier.

I was running through town on my way back and stopped at First beach to think about the last few months and then I saw her. Who was this angel that was blessing my presence. I had to get to know her.

I walked up to this angel that was in front of me and felt like I was speaking for the first time.

"Hi. I'm Embry. I couldn't help noticing you from across the beach. You are absolutely beautiful. Would you tell me your name?"

She blushed the most beautiful color I have ever seen. "Hi Embry. I'm Tara. I just moved here a few weeks ago with my dad. I have to say you are quite a site yourself." Tara….a beautiful name for a beautiful angel.

Finally I had found my imprint and I could go home. Bella and I would be ok cause we would be able to be best friends. I would always love her and she would always be special cause she was my first, but Tara was my reason for existing now. Life has just begun.


	15. What do you think?

Hey All! I put a poll on my page. I am not sure if I should continue the story in everyone's point of view or start two new stories. One about Embry and Tara and then a different one about Paul and Bella. I have a poll on my page. Please vote and tell me what you think.

Thanks

Lauren


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

Embry's been gone for three days. I miss him terribly. I understand why he had to leave and that makes me feel worse. Jake was a huge comfort that night and Paul has been a blessing since then. Paul has been hanging around a lot lately and I am still not sure I understand why. I have very strong feelings for him and he seems to have the same feelings for me. When he is gone I feel like my heart is ripping in two. As soon as he shows up the pain is gone. It is very weird. Hmmmm……..speak of the devil.

"Good morning gorgeous" Paul said as he walked through the door. He must need glasses, besides has he looked in the mirror. He is the gorgeous one.

"Hi Paul. How are you this morning?"

"Better now that I can see you. What do you have planned for the day?" Did he know that I was better when I saw him too.

"Not much. I was thinking of going to Port Angeles to do some shopping."

"Alone?"

"Of course alone. Why did you want to go? I mean I would love the company, but I can shop for hours."

"I would love to. Did you want to have dinner and maybe catch a movie afterwards? I guess what I am asking is would you go on a date with me?"

Wow. Would I ever love to go on a date with him. Alone with Paul for the day with no interruptions. "Yes I will go out on a date with you. Let me call my dad and tell him so he doesn't get worried when I am not home for dinner." This is going to be a great day.

We got into Paul's car and started our drive to Port Angeles. He turned on the radio and I could swear he was looking at me every few seconds. We had the exact same taste in music. Our favorite was alternative and I found out his favorite group was Nickelback, which is mine too. Could he be more perfect?

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you Bella, we are having a bonfire on Saturday and I was wondering if you would come with me."

"Of course. I would love to. I remember going when I was younger and listening to all the tribal legends. They were so entertaining." Ok that was weird he kinda looked pained when I said that. Did he not like the stories?

Halfway to Port Angeles he took my hand and held it while he drove. I was a little apprehensive at first, but I loved Paul. Wait did I just say I loved him. I barely knew him. What is going on with these feelings. I wonder what his lips taste like. Yum! UGH BELLA BAD BAD BAD! You don't even know if he feels that way about you. Don't get your hopes up.

We arrived in Port Angeles and I went to a few clothing stores. Paul was so patient. He just sat there and waited while I tried on clothes. He is such a great guy and at the next store I decided I was going to show him how much I appreciated his patience.

Our last stop was this dress shop I found. I was hoping that Paul and I would continue to date and go out for dinner, so I was buying some dresses in the hopes I would need them for future use. I found three of the sexiest dresses I have seen. One was a light pink and was very low cut, there was a royal blue one that scalloped at the neckline and had a slit up the side and then a black one that was tight and accentuated my butt.

I tried on the pink one and opened the dressing room doors. "Paul could you come here and tell me what you think of this dress?"

"Sure. I am on my way now."

He came around the corner and just stopped. His jaw dropped and I swear he was undressing me with his eyes. "Bella you are simply breathtaking." I don't think he moved for a good two minutes. I got all giddy inside thinking about his reaction. He walked up to me to spin me around so he get the full view and grabbed me in arms as I faced him again. He slowly leaned in towards and gave me a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. Man did he taste good. He backed up at looked at me again and just whispered "Exquisite. Can I see the next dress?"

"Uh…um….dress?" I was still trying to catch my breath. That was just a small kiss, what was I going to do if we ever kissed more passionately? I would need CPR. "Dress oh yeah right. Just wait here and I will go try it on."

I tried on the royal blue dress but didn't like the way it looked on me. I slipped on the black one and walked out of the dressing room. "Mmmmmm Bella. You look ravishing. I like that one, but I am not sure I could stand there when you wore it and not want to rip it off of you. Plus I am not sure I want the guys to be able to see your butt so well defined. But damn." Wow this was my prince charming. I bought both the black and the pink dress and we went to dinner. What a great day……so far.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Paul's POV**

**Well…..Embry has been gone for three days. At first I was glad he was leaving because he really pissed me off with what he did and said about my Bella. I know he was hurting, but it was uncalled for. Then I felt bad that he was leaving his home because the girl he was in love with was the girl I imprinted on and he couldn't take watching our relationship blossom. Bella didn't say much about him being gone and I didn't ask. I knew she was hurting, but I also knew how much I loved her and that I wanted to help. I knew she liked me, but did she love me? I decided since I was off patrolling today that I would go over and offer to spend the day with her.**

**I walked over to Charlie's and rang the door. I knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. Ah! There she was. The angel of my life. My beautiful, loving Bella. She still looked a little depressed about Embry, but damn she was gorgeous and I was gonna let her know I thought that**

"**Good morning gorgeous" I said as I walked through the door. She was looking at me like I was crazy. How could she not see how beautiful she was.**

"**Hi Paul. How are you this morning?" she asked me**

"**Better now that I can see you. What do you have planned for the day?" I was so much better when she was near me and her face seemed to explain that she felt the same way.**

"**Not much. I was thinking of going to Port Angeles to do some shopping." She smiled. Shopping ugh!**

"**Alone?" I asked her trying not to sound too worried**

"**Of course alone. Why did you want to go? I mean I would love the company, but I can shop for hours." Hours oh boy. I want to spend the day with her, but do I want to be stuck shopping for hours. Of course I did, I would do anything to make my imprint happy.**

"**I would love to. Did you want to have dinner and maybe catch a movie afterwards? I guess what I am asking is would you go on a date with me?" Please say yes. Please say yes.**

"**Yes I will go out on a date with you. Let me call my dad and tell him so he doesn't get worried when I am not home for dinner." YES!!!!! She said YES!!!!**

**We got into my car and started making our way to Port Angeles. We were silent at first, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. I turned on the radio and we started talking about music. Seems we have a lot in common when it comes to music. We both liked the same kind of music with alternative being our favorite and our favorite group is Nickelback. Is this girl perfect or what?**

**I know she caught me looking at her a few times, but I couldn't resist looking at that gorgeous face. I wanted to run my finger down her cheek, but I didn't want to scare her off.**

**Shoot I forgot to find out if she was free Saturday. Won't be much of a bonfire to tell Bella about us if she wasn't there. "Oh yeah I wanted to ask you Bella, we are having a bonfire on Saturday and I was wondering if you would come with me."**

"**Of course. I would love to. I remember going when I was younger and listening to all the tribal legends. They were so entertaining." Entertaining? Is that what she thought of us? What if she never talks me to after I tell her I am a wolf? I cant deal with that. Breathe Paul. It is all going to be ok.**

**Halfway to Port Angeles I decided to hold her hand. She seemed a little apprehensive at first, but she didn't pull her hand away. I could hold her hand forever. I loved her so much. I just hope someday she loves me back.**

**We got to Port Angeles and parked in the garage near the mall. The first few stores we went into she just looked around and didn't buy much. She did try on everything in the store. At least it seemed like everything. I didn't mind though I got to spend the day with Bella…….ALONE!**

**We walked into a dress shop, which I was hoping was the last store cause I was getting hungry. Nothing worse than a hungry werewolf. I sat down where all the other men who were waiting for their significant others were waiting and then I heard her call me.**

"**Paul could you come here and tell me what you think of this dress?" I don't know what is in fashion or not.**

"**Sure. I am on my way now." I called back to her.**

**I turned the corner and I couldn't move. There she was. Holy Cow! Could she look any hotter in that dress. "Bella you are simply breathtaking." I couldn't move and I stood there for a few minutes. I kept thinking what she would like without the dress. Jeez Paul all you need is to get a boner with her standing right in front of you. That would be smooth, idiot!**

**I don't know what gave me the strength to do this, but I walked up to her to spin her around so I get the full view and grabbed her in my arms as she faced me again. I slowly leaned in towards her and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. She tasted so amazing. I wanted to deepen the kiss but we were in the store and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I backed up at looked at her again and just whispered "Exquisite. Can I see the next dress?"**

"**Uh…um….dress?" She asked. She looked a little dumbfounded. I wonder if she was still reeling from our kiss like I was. I couldn't wait to kiss her more passionately and show her I really felt about her. "Dress oh yeah right. Just wait here and I will go try it on." She fumbled back into the dressing room.**

**She walked out of the dressing room wearing the sexiest dress I have ever seen. WOW was all I could think. I could just imagine peeling that dress off of her and kissing every inch of her body. DOWN BOY!!!**

"**Mmmmmm Bella. You look ravishing" I told her. "I like that one, but I am not sure I could stand there when you wore it and not want to rip it off of you. Plus I am not sure I want the guys to be able to see your butt so well defined. But damn." She was so hot. She bought the pink and black dress and we went to dinner.**

**We ate dinner at a nice Italian restaurant and decided to walk through the city instead of seeing a movie. We walked to the car and put the bags in the trunk and started walking. Then the best thing happened. Bella took my hand in hers as we were walking down the street. I lifted her hand to my lips and gave her a few soft kisses on her hand and then moved my hand so that my arm was around her. This turned out to a great day and I was not as nervous about Saturday.**

**We got back in my car and drove back to La Push. When we got to her house I started to feel that pain my chest knowing I would not be with her tonight. I went to go and get the bags out of the trunk and ran around to help her get out of the car. Charlie's car was in the driveway so at least I knew she would not be home alone. **

"**Goodnight Bella. I had a really good time today." I wanted to kiss her something fierce.**

"**I had a great time too Paul. Thank you."**

**It's now or never right. I leaned in to kiss her goodnight and she kissed me back. Thank goodness. Then before I knew she dropped her keys and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put the bags on the ground and pulled her close to me. I liked her bottom lip and she parted her lips allowing me entrance. I couldn't believe how good she tasted. I deepened the kiss some more and she moved even closer to me. I knew I had to stop this soon as much as I didn't want to or I would be taking her back to the car to go to my house. I didn't want to do that. Bella deserved better. I broke the kiss and backed up, gave her a few short sweet kisses and asked her if I could see her tomorrow.**

"**I couldn't imagine spending the day without you. I don't why I feel this way since I have known you only a few days, but Paul I think I am falling in love with you." Wow did she really just say that. My dreams just came true.**

"**Bella, I have already fallen for you and please don't be ashamed of your feelings for me. I feel the exact same way. I love you Bella and I will see you tomorrow."**

"**I love you too Paul."**

**With that she walked into the house and I got in my car and drove home remembering every minute of our date and looked towards tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I woke up to find the sun beaming through my window and vivid memories running through my head from my date with Paul. Yesterday was such an awesome day. I wonder what the plan is for today. I don't really care as long as it involves Paul.

I got up and jumped into the shower. I started thinking about the bonfire. I wonder what they talk about at those things. I am sure they discuss tribal stuff…..boring! Oh well Paul being there will make it better. Plus he said that Kim, Emily, and Claire will be there. Claire is Emily's niece, but I am not sure what he connection to the tribe is. Oh well. I get out of the shower and search for clothes. I decide on my dark boot cut jeans, a light green low cut shirt and my black boots. I do my hair and make up and head downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey Dad! How are you this morning?" I say as my dad is reading the paper.

"Good baby how are you? Did you have a nice time with Paul?" he asks smiling. If I didn't know better I would think he was pushing my relationship with Paul.

"It was great. He should be here in a few minutes. We are spending the day together."

"Ok baby have fun. I am headed to the station for a few hours and then I am going fishing with Billy. Why don't you have Paul bring you by later and we can have dinner together with Jake."

"Ok dad. See you later."

As soon as he opened the door to leave I could see Paul walking up the front walkway. He is so hot. I cant believe that this hunk of a man loves me.

"Hey Paul" Dad says on his way out the door.

"Hey Charlie. Off to work?"

"Yep! See you kids later. Have a good day."

Paul walked into the house and my eyes locked on his. I could feel my heart start to beat faster as he walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, my cheeks, the tip of my nose and then planted a deep passionate kiss on my lips almost knocking me off my feet.

"Mmmmmm. Morning beautiful. You look gorgeous. What do you want to do today?"

I just stood there for a second trying to recover from the amazing kiss we just shared. "Um..If that is how you are going to greet me every time we see each other than I may just make you leave and come back in again."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand tugging me to the couch.

"I don't care what we do. We could just sit here and hang out and talk. We could go down to the beach. What do you want to do?" I asked him kissing his cheek.

"I like the idea of staying here and just talking. I want to know everything about you."

"Ok are you hungry?"

"No baby I ate on the way over here."

We just sat on the couch holding hands enjoying others company when he started asking me questions.

"What is your favorite thing to do?" he asked

"I like to read and cook. Hang out at the beach and spend time with you. What about you?"

"Um. I like to run, it makes me feel free. Hike, swim, hang out with the guys, but my favorite pastime is spending time with you too.

"Favorite food?"

"Wow that is a good one. I love Italian and Chinese food. The restaurant you took me to last night was great honey. What about you Paul? Favorite food?"

"I like all food. I don't really have a favorite, but I have heard you are an amazing cook." he whispered in my ear as I shivered.

"Really? Is that what you heard? Well I guess I will just have to prove my mad cooking skills." I giggled, surprised I could still breathe regularly with Paul sitting so close.

"I could live with that." he smiled. Good gosh he had a gorgeous smile. How did I survive this long without Paul. I never want to live without him.

We sat there for hours asking each other about what we liked, didn't like. He told me that his dad walked out on him when he was 5 and that his mother died a few years later. He also said that he owed my dad everything since he made sure he was able to live with Jake and Billy instead of being part of the foster system and also for creating me to be in his life. That was the sweetest thing I ever heard. He was working at the mill, but he got laid off. He said he wasn't worried about it cause his mom left him a lot of money when she died and that Billy and Charlie have been helping him manage it, but that he never had to work again if he didn't want to. Gorgeous, sweet and financially secure? What more could I ask for. Of course the third one didn't mean much to me.

Paul's stomach started to growl and I took that as a hint that he was getting hungry. I decided to whip up some chicken salad sandwiches and some tea. He ate 5 sandwiches, two bags of chips, and two glasses of tea. Damn that boy can eat. Where does he put it? I cleaned up at we ate lunch and we went back to sit on the couch. It was getting close to 3 and I knew I had to leave soon for Billy's but I just didn't want to leave Paul.

He inched closer to me till my back was up against the arm of the couch and starting kissing me softly at first, but then licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips and let his wonderful taste fill my mouth. His hands felt so good rubbing circles on my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fought him back with my tongue, causing him to groan in my mouth. He moved down to neck and traced kisses down to my collarbone. He slid his hands up the back of my shirt, when I realized I didn't want to move our relationship in that direction. Not yet, I wanted to take it slow.

"Paul…please! It is not that your hands and lips don't feel amazing, but I don't want to rush things. I want to take things slowly. Please don't be mad." He backed up a little, his eyes full of sadness, lust and apology.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do. We will take this as slow as you want. I will wait for you forever."

How did I get so lucky to find a man like Paul. Most men would have pretended to be ok with it, but I could tell my looking in Paul's eyes that he was sincere and that I was safe with him. "Thank you for understanding baby. It's just that since Embry every relationship I have been in has been about sex and nothing more. You are too important to me and I don't want to ruin what we have by moving so fast. You are such an amazing man and I promise as soon as I am ready you will be the first to know." We both chucked and just sat there in each other's arms.

About an hour later I realized I had to head to Billy's before my dad came looking for me. "Babe, I have to go. I'm sorry. I told my dad I would meet him at Billy's"

"It's fine Bella! I have to meet Jared to talk to him about some stuff anyway. I had a great time spending the day with you. Thank you for your company and I will see you tomorrow night at the bonfire. Emily will be cooking all day tomorrow if you want to go and help her."

"Oh that is a great idea. I would love to spend some time with Emily."

"Ok baby. I love you more than you can imagine. I will see you tomorrow night. I'll miss you."

"I love you too Paul. I cant wait to see you tomorrow night and I will miss you too."

We walked out the door together and I watched him get in his car and drive away. My chest already started to ache from him being gone. I walked to Billy's daydreaming about the amazing day I just had.

_A/N Should I write some about Embry and Tara's relationship or just weave them into the story later on. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the positive feedback._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Finally! The bonfire is tonight. I am so excited. I get to see all of the guys, minus Embry of course. I hope he is doing ok and dealing with things easier. I thought for sure he would have at least called me by now, but I guess he still needs some time. I am getting ready to head out to Emily's. Paul said that she was cooking up a feast and that I could help her.

Kim was already at Emily's when I got there and Claire was being dropped off in an hour. Quil is so good with Claire. Anything she wants he gives to her. It is so weird to see a teenage boy so attentive with a two year old. I guess it just proves he will be a great dad when he gets older.

"Hey Kim. Emily. How are you?"

"We are great Bella. How are you?" Emily sweetly asked me. I really liked her. I couldn't help it sometimes to stare at her scars, but she didn't seem to notice. She and Sam have such a great relationship. It is strange though. Its almost like she feels the same pain being away from Sam as I do when I am away from Paul. Kim is the same way with Jared. It is just odd that we all feel the same when our men are gone.

"I am great. Paul and I have had spent the last two days together and we had a blast. I don't know how to explain it girls. I feel like I have known him my whole life and love him as if we have been together for years. Why is that?" I asked as Kim and Emily seemed to shy away from the question. This was really getting weird. I have had this feeling that Paul has been keeping something from me, but I don't think it is bad. I trust him completely and I don't believe he would hurt me intentionally.

"Um….well Bella, Paul will explain more of that tonight. All I can say is that you don't ever have to be afraid of him hurting you. He loves you more than words can express." Kim told me. So he was hiding something from me. Now I was starting to get a little mad that Emily and Kim knew this secret. I know Paul has known them longer but for goodness sake, I am his girlfriend. I hope it is not bad.

"Bella don't stress over it. I promise you will understand." Emily told me.

I decided not to make a big deal of it. Whatever it was Paul and I would handle it together. We started making brownies and cakes. Lasagna, Spaghetti, veggie dishes. Paul wasn't kidding when he said Emily was making a feast. I knew the guys could eat but holy crow. We were going to wait for Sam to get here and he was going to take all the food over to the bonfire, which should be in a few hours since it was starting to get dark. I guess we were meeting Paul and the other guys there. I can not wait to see him.

Sam came to get the food about an hour ago and Kim, Emily, and I redid our hair and makeup. Claire couldn't resist playing dress-up so we did her hair too. We were getting ready to walk out the door and head to the beach when Emily stopped me. "Bella, just know that Paul loves you more than anything and doesn't not want to hurt you. Go into this with an open mind and I promise everything will be ok. He is afraid of what you are going to think of him, but I have faith in you ." Ok that was weird. What could this secret be that they were so afraid my thinking would change. Just strange.

We got to the bonfire and I saw my dad and Billy talking to Paul and Sam. Paul turned around and saw me and my heart stopped. It had been almost a full day since I saw him last and he looked more gorgeous then he did yesterday. I just wish I knew what this big secret was. I walked up to him and he put his arm around me. "Hi gorgeous. I missed you." He said as he pecked me on the lips.

"I missed you too baby and I love you so much." My dad chuckled as I told Paul this. I guess my dad knows this secret too. I hate being out of the loop.

We ate dinner and sat around the fire talking amongst ourselves when Billy interrupted to get our attention. "I want to thank you all for taking the time out to come to Bella's first bonfire. At least the first one she will remember. Bella we all love you very much and are glad that you decided to move back home."

"Thank you Billy. I am glad to be here." After I said that Paul shifted and seemed like he was starting shake. I couldn't imagine he was cold sitting this close to the fire. Was he sick?

"Bella, I know you feel I have been hiding something from you and the truth is baby that I have been. I had to till I felt the moment was right. Do you remember all the tribal legends?"

Of course I did those were my favorite stories, but what the hell does that have to do with Paul's secret.

"Yes I remember. It talked of the cold ones and men that changed into wolves to protect our land. What does that have to do with you? Are you gonna tell me next that you shape shift into a wolf and that vampires are real? Come on"

He just froze when I said that. What the hell? What was really going on here.

"Bella, I don't know how you guess that, but you are absolutely right. The guys and I are werewolves. There is a coven of vampires that moved here about three years ago and because of that the werewolf gene was triggered and we all phased. Sam was first. Then Jared and I. Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth and Leah and finally Collin and Brady. We can never age unless we stop phasing and we are the protectors of La Push. Like I said I don't know you guess that but baby please don't be mad at me for hiding this."

Ok. Was he insane I just didn't realize it when I met him. Werewolves are not real and vampires don't exist. I don't know why he was telling me this, but I didn't find it amusing. "Paul, if you are trying to find a way to get rid of me all you have to say is you don't think this is going to work out. You don't have to lie in front of all of our friends to make me think you are insane so I will leave you. This is really not funny." I was really getting irritated.

"Bella, I don't want to get rid of you. I love you. I would never lie about something like this and I am not insane. Guys come on help me here." He pleaded.

"Bella" Jake sighed. "He is not lying. Haven't you noticed that all of us are extremely hot all the time, extremely tall and muscular, and eat like we are never going to eat again? It is true. We shift into wolves, but we wont hurt you."

"Ok this is ridiculous" I was really getting heated. "I think you are all crazy and I am leaving and going back to my dad's. Really….I don't understand why you think is funny."

"Paul", my dad said. "It looks like you are going to have to show her since she wont believe you. Bella stand over here by me please."

"What? You too daddy? What is wrong with all of you?" I did as my dad asked and stood next to him. As soon as I got over to him Paul started to take his shorts off. "Paul what the fuck are you doing? Put your shorts back on!" I shouted.

"Bella relax. I am only taking them off because I don't want to shred another pair." Paul stated.

Paul started shaking and before I knew it there was a giant gray wolf where had Paul had been standing. Holy fuck! Maybe I am sleeping and this is just a really bad dream. This is not normal. Did my boyfriend really just turn into that wolf? I started hyperventilating and the next thing I knew I was hitting the sand and I saw nothing but black after that.

I came to with Jake, Billy, my dad, and Paul standing over me. That was some dream. "Baby, are you ok?" Paul asked me worriedly. "I love you and I know you just learned that mythical creatures are real, but I have to know that you are ok and that you are not scared of me."

Damn that wasn't a dream. Was I scared of him. Was I ok? Well, I am not really sure how to answer that. I am not scared of Paul, but seriously what the hell happened.

"No Paul for some strange reason the fact that you are a wolf doesn't scare me. I am not hurt, but I just cant believe that werewolves and vampires are real. I was here three years ago. Jake, Embry and Quil weren't werewolves then. Wow! Just give me a few seconds to absorb this."

"Ok baby" Paul said in the most understanding and patient voice. "I know you were here three years ago but at that time it was just Sam, Paul and me that had phased. Embry phased just before you left that summer and Jake was a few months later. Quil just phased a year ago."

"Wait! Sam I remember that you were on the beach the day that Embry said that he had a lot going on but that he couldn't tell me about it. Is that what was happening. He had turned into a wolf?"

"Yes Bella and I told him that he couldn't be near you cause I didn't want the same thing that happened to Emily to happen to you." Sam said in almost a whisper.

"Wait. You did that to Emily? How? When? What if Paul does that to me?"

"Bells." Jake had his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged away from him a bit. "Sam was not in control like he is now. He got mad at Emily and it happened in a split second. He has never forgiven himself. Yes we are dangerous, but we always make sure we are not phasing near our loved ones. If we feel like we are getting to angry we will run off, even if we are in the middle of talking to you. We would rather have you mad at us for running out then hurt because we phased too close."

I looked at Paul and his eyes were sad. He looked like his best friend had just been killed. Was the fact that I had a hard time with his hurting him? "Paul, what's wrong honey?"

He chuckled. "I just told you I phase into a giant wolf, you fainted and you are worried about me. I didn't think I could love you anymore that I did, but damn it if you don't just shock me into loving you more. I am just scared that you wont be able to handle this and that you'll leave me. I cant live without you. Please tell me you can accept this?"

"Paul, baby. Yes this is not what I was expecting. And yes it is still sinking in, but I cant live without you either and I am not going anywhere. I cant live without you either. I trust you just as much as I did before you told me this and I know you will never hurt me. I love you."

Relief washed over his face, but then he started to look worried again. Jeez what was next? Was he going to tell me that zombies and witches were real too?

"Bella, I have to tell you one more thing." He said. I don't know if I can take anymore surprises tonight. "With us being werewolves, we have this thing called imprinting. That is how we find our perfect match, our soul mate. The one person that we know will help us carry on the line of wolves. Once you find your imprint, everything just stops. She becomes the most important person in your world and there is nothing you wont do for her. You can never hurt her or leave her cause the pain you would feel would be enough to kill you. Bella, I imprinted on you. That is why you fell for me so quickly."

This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Now he is telling me I don't have a choice who I fall in love with. Was it his fault that Embry and I were not together and that he had to leave? "Are you trying to tell me I never had a choice but to love you? That Em left cause of you? I lost one of my best friends cause of some stupid wolf ritual? I love you Paul, but I am not sure I am crazy about the fact that I don't have a choice in this matter."

"Bella, of course you have a choice, but the level of devotion and the pull you feel is almost impossible to resist. That is why your chest hurts so much when you are away from me. I didn't want to hurt Embry but it is not something I can control. I saw you when we walked up to your dad in the airport and I was instantly in love with you. This was the part I was afraid of the most. The reason I fear that you will leave me." He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Everyone was just standing there waiting for me to speak. I wanted to scream. Of course I couldn't leave Paul. The thought of not being with him hurt too much. I feel awful that Embry left because of this imprinting thing. "Paul I told you before, I am not going anywhere. I love you and the thought of being apart kills me. I am not thrilled that this is happened and that it hurt my best friend so much, but I understand it was not something you could control and I don't love you any less. We love each other. We can work with anything."

Then Emily spoke up. She wasn't one to talk in crowds so I was kinda surprised. "Bella I think I know better than anyone how you feel. A few years ago I came down here to visit my cousin Leah and her boyfriend Sam. Yes I can tell what you are thinking. Leah is my cousin and Sam was her boyfriend. As soon as Sam saw me he imprinted on me. I tried to fight it and I left to go back home, but the pain I was feeling was unbearable and it was hurting Sam in the process. I hated hurting Leah, but I had to be with Sam if I was going to keep my sanity. Thank goodness as soon as Jake phased he imprinted on her and she on him when she phased and they found their soul mates. Leah wasn't alone anymore and the pain of losing Sam was a distant memory. I know how you feel. Embry will be fine I promise. He checks in with Sam every few days and said that he is dealing and that the pain is getting easier."

WOW! That was a lot to take in. Leah was with Sam? Unreal.

"The next time Embry calls you Sam I want to talk to him."

"Well Bella" Sam said "It doesn't really work that way. Embry doesn't call I can hear his thoughts when we are both phased. It helps the pack think as one if we have to fight a vampire, but I will tell him to call you."

"Ok you can read each other's thoughts?"

"Yes they can Bella" Kim chimed in. "They try to block their more intimate thoughts, but it isn't always easy."

"You mean sex? They can see each others thoughts about having sex?"

Paul chucked. "Yes honey and I promise if we ever bring our relationship to that level I will sing the Jingle Bells whenever I am phased so the guys don't see what we do."

"Thank you baby. Ok I have one question. Where does Claire fit into this?"

Quil looked like he was going to be sick. Holy Shit. Claire was his imprint. GROSS!

"Quil! What the fuck dude?" This was unreal how could he think of her that way. She was just a baby for crying out loud!

"Bella relax" Quil stated to explain. "I know what you are thinking and it is not like that. I don't look at Claire that way. When she gets older if she decides she wants to be with me, then it will be the same as it is with you and Paul. Right now though all I want to do is be her big brother and protect her. I swear I don't have any thoughts like that about her."

Well that was a comfort. "Ok. My mind is in overdrive right now and I think I just need to go home and lay down to sort this out." Paul suddenly looked really pained. "Are you coming to the house with me baby?" Then the pained look was gone. He thought I didn't want him to come. I get it. "I will see you all tomorrow. Thank you for being so patient with me. I love you all very much."

Dad just stared at me. "Daddy I am a grown woman. I want Paul to sleep at the house. I need him there."

"Bella, I understand the hurt you feel when he is not there and because of that I will allow that. Just please wait till I am sleeping or away before you do anything."

"EWWWWWW!! Dad! Can we please not discuss that?"

Paul came to my side and we walked back to my house. We got to the house, I got undressed in the bathroom and laid down in the bed. Paul laid down behind me and before I knew it the sleep had taken over.


	20. Chapter 20

Should I write the next chapter in Paul's POV for the bonfire or just get on with the story?

Thanks for all the reviews!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Paul POV

We walked back to Bella's after the bonfire. I just kept looking at her waiting for her to pass out or scream. I had given her a lot of information tonight. Information that I am sure she didn't expect. She seemed to calm down a lot and didn't seem as upset anymore. I just hope that when all the information sinks in she still wants to be with me.

"Paul, so who are these vampires?" She asked 

"They are the Cullens. They live in Forks and say that they are different from others of their kind because they don't drink human blood and that feed of animals. We have a treaty with them stating that if they kill or bite a human we will attack."

"Oh" she said as if this was just trivial information. "So I don't need to be scared?"

"Baby, don't ever be scared. I will always protect you. If you ever come across them do not trust them, but please don't ever be scared."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked. That was a good sign. At least she still wanted to see me after tonight. I really wanted to take her to my house and show her around. 

"I want to show you my house. Is that cool?" I asked her hoping she would agree.

"Oh yeah sure babe. I would love to see it. I really need to get some sleep though. I am exhausted. You are going to stay with me right?"

"Yes Bella. I will be here all night. I love you."

"I love you too Paul."

She fell asleep quickly and I just lay there staring at her. She was more beautiful when she slept. I started drifting off to sleep when she started talking.

"_Mmmmm Paul. I love you. I know you are wolf, but I don't care. I am yours forever? How great. I want to be with you in everyway possible, my sexy little wolf. I am ready baby. I want to take the next step."_

Holy cow! I can believe she was dreaming about that. I was getting hard just thinking of taking our relationship to the next level. Just the thought of being with Bella like that. Ok I have to stop thinking like that or I am gonna take her right here and now. Go to sleep Paul, calm down boy. I relaxed enough to fall asleep and dreamt about Bella all night.

I woke up the next morning to find Bella walking around in just a towel. Was she trying to kill me. "So baby. You have some very interesting dreams!" I chuckled.

"Oh no she said" A look of embarrassment came over her face. "What did I say?"

"First of all baby. Don't ever be embarrassed about anything with me. You just aid you loved me, that you were ok with me being a wolf, that you were glad you were going to be with me, and that you were ready to take our relationship to the next level."

OH" she gasped. Well I guess the wolf is out of the bag now." She chuckled at her own joke, as I laughed with her. Was she saying what I think she was saying. "Paul, I am ready to take the next step and I perfectly fine with everything that went down last night. Come on let's get some breakfast and get out of here."

I followed her downstairs and she started cooking us breakfast. We ate in silence as we just stared at each other. Maybe today would be the day that I could show Bella how much I loved her. I guess we will find out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

We finished breakfast and did the dishes. Paul went home to take a shower and said he would be back to get me in an hour. I flew upstairs to get in the shower and get ready. I was so nervous. I knew I was ready to be with Paul totally, and it is not like I have never had sex before, but holy cow this was so different. This wasn't just some random guy that I was going to have sex with. This was my soul mate. What if I didn't please him? What if he decided after I give myself to him completely that the imprint was a mistake. Ok Bella relax. Emily and Kim told you how this works. It is a bond that could never be broken and sex just increases that bond. I had the proof, but just was aching and Paul had only been gone for 10 minutes. Enough worrying. I have to get ready.

I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair. Then I went to my closet to decide what to wear. I didn't want to wear something that wasn't sexy, but I didn't want to wear something that screamed "Here I am Paul take me." So I decided I would wear the "here I am Paul take me" bra and underwear. The bra was pink that enhanced my cleavage, and the bottoms were thongs in the same color as the bra. I slipped on a pair on of light denim low rise jeans and a black and pink striped sweater that was low cut and showed just enough cleavage to make Paul wonder. I put on my favorite boots, the ones that a little bit of a heal, but knew they wouldn't kill my feet wearing them all day. Although I have to admit that once I got to Paul's I hope I wasn't going to be wearing much of anything at all. I put on some light make up and headed downstairs to wait for my favorite wolf.

I got downstairs and was shocked to see my dad making himself breakfast in the kitchen. "Hey dad when did you get home?"

"About 15 minutes ago. What are you up to today?" My dad asked.

"Not much. Paul is going to be here in about 10 minutes and we are going to his house for the day."

"Bella, I know you are grown." Dad started to say

"Dad, please don't go there. I love you and I know you worry about me, but I really don't want to discuss my sex life with you. Just know that I trust Paul and we will not doing anything stupid." I begged

"Ugh! Ok Bells. I really don't want to talk about your sex life either. I trust you. Have a good day and if you decide to stay at Paul's for some reason just call me and let me know. Ok?"

"Ok dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells." he said as he walked out of the room to go upstairs.

About a second later there was a knock and the door. When I opened the door standing there, looking so delicious it should be illegal, was my knight in shining armor. My Paul. YUM!

"Hi" he said in his amazingly sexy voice. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Let me just grab my bag." I told him. "Dad I am leaving. Bye!" I called upstairs. He must have been sleeping cause there was no answer. "Ok lets go!"

We got in Paul's car and headed down the street. We could have easily walked, it was just a block or so away, but he wanted to drive.

We pulled up into the driveway and there nestled back behind some trees was the cutest house I have ever seen. His parents left him the house when they died. He was going to sell it at first, but Charlie convinced him to keep it. The outside of the house was purple with white shudders and a wrap around porch. It was two stories and lots of windows.

He came around and opened my door and just sighed, "You are so breathtakingly beautiful." he said into my hair. He grabbed my hand and let me towards the door. I don't know what it was but the moment he unlocked the door I knew I was home. I never wanted to leave. Someday Paul and I would live here with our children and watch them grow. I was in pure bliss.

We walked in the door into the living room. There wasn't much furniture. Just a couch and a coffee table, a few pictures of his parents, and a really huge tv. He led me into the kitchen, the family room, showed me the backyard, which had a cute little porch, and then led me upstairs. Along the walls going up the stairs were more pictures of his mom and some of him when he was younger. His mother was beautiful. The same russet skin he had and long wavy black hair. .

"It helps to remember her better when I can see her face every night when I go to my room. Of course I have her in my heart always, but it is nice to see their faces. I know there are no pictures of my dad, but I really could care less about him since it was so easy for him to walk out on me." He said

"I understand. Your mom was beautiful. You can see in that picture of the two of you that she really loved you."

"I loved her too. Come on I will show you the rest of the house." He said as we walked upstairs. I could tell he didn't want to talk about her anymore so I didn't push the issue.

We got to the top of the stairs and there were three rooms and a bathroom. Two of the rooms just had a bed in them. I guess one of them used to be his mom's room. Then we got to the room I was most interested in. Paul's.

"Well baby. This is my room. Nothing too impressive, but I like it." He looked nervous as he said it. Could be nervous about what was going to happen like I was? The room was painted blue with some Mariners stuff hanging on the wall. Another big tv, but not as big as the one downstairs, a dresser, and blue and white striped curtains hanging from the windows. Not bad since he was a bachelor. His room was immaculate as was the rest of the house. You wouldn't know a man lived here alone. His huge king was calling my name, so I went and sat down and waited to see if he was going to sit with me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Paul's POV

****LEMON****

Bella was just sitting on my bed looking up at me. Did she have any idea how sexy she was. She looked beautiful today. Not that she didn't every day, but something just seemed different. The cleavage her shirt was showing was making me want to grab her and ravage her body. I knew she said last night she was ready, but should I sit down with her and kiss her or act like it was no big deal she was sitting on my bed. I was ready to take our relationship to the next level the day I met her. So I decided to sit on the bed with her.

We just sat there for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes. She leaned over to kiss me and brushed her hand along my upper thigh. Holy cow I was hard already. I picked her up not breaking the kiss and moved her up so she was laying on the pillows on my bed. She smelled and tasted so good. I could smell her arousal and I knew this was the moment I had been longing for.

She put her arms around my neck and I deepened the kiss. I liked her bottom lip and she allowed me entrance to her mouth. We fought for dominance for a few minutes, but in the end I won. I broke the kiss but never left her skin. I kissed down her neck and she turned her head to give me better access. I made circles with my tongue on her neck and she rubbed her hands down my chest. She had to have feel the ripple go through my body cause I could swear it shook the bed.

She rubbed her hands down my arms as I kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Her scent was intoxicating. I almost could concentrate on anything else except how good she smelled and then she dropped her hands to my waist band and I was snapped back into reality. It felt so good. "Oh Bella! Don't ever stop touching me."

I sat her up a bit and pulled her sweater off laying her gently back on the bed as I trailed kisses down her neck and then back to her lips. She moaned into my mouth and then I looked up at her again and could not believe what I was seeing before me. She looked like a goddess. Her breasts were perfectly peeking about her bra, begging me to touch them. "Paul? What's wrong?" She asked me hesitantly.

"Nothing is wrong baby. I just cant get over how gorgeous you are. You are everything I could have ever asked for. I love you so much."

"I love you too Paul."

I unhooked her bra and slowly slid it off of her. I kissed her again as I let my hands roam on her breasts. Her nipples were so hard and the felt so good in my hand. She just moaned, "Paul, ugh Paul."

I moved down so that my head was laying between her breasts and took one of her nipples in my mouth as I continued to massage the other one. I moaned as I flicked her nipple with my tongue and she bucked her hips into me. I moved my mouth over to her other nipple and massaged the one I had just finished sucking on. This was heaven and we hadn't even made love yet.

I flipped us so that she was laying on top of me and her breasts were dangling in my face. I massaged her breasts as I planted kisses on her neck. She wiggled out of my hold and trailed kisses down my chest. She slid her hands in my pants and stroked my cock. I forgot how to breathe. Her hands felt amazing. She pumped for a bit and then trailed more kisses down my chest till she got to the top of my waist band. "Take your pants off Paul" she breathed

Oh my goodness this is not really happening. I slipped of my pants and she pushed me back down on the bed and began where she left off. She trailed kisses down my thighs and cupped my balls in her hands. She moved up slightly and placed her lips on the tip of my cock. I thought I was going to cum right then but I was able to hold off. She opened her mouth and slid her warm lips down my cock taking in as much as she could of me. I grasped the sheets and bucked my hips as I moaned her name over and over. I never wanted her to stop. "Bella, honey as good as that feels please come back up here. As much as I would love to cum in your mouth right now I want to save it for when we make love." She brought her lips up to the tip of my cock and kissed it before laying beside me. I know I asked her stop but I missed her hot mouth on me already.

I moved on top of her and straddled her kissing her lips, her neck, and her collarbone. I slowly moved down and placed a kiss on each one of her nipples and moved back up to her lips. I laid beside her and unbuttoned her pants. She moaned as I slid my fingers inside her panties and rubbed her clit. She was so fucking wet. I moved down to her feet and took off her boots and then slipped her pants off. I could see how wet she was through her panties and those came off quickly too. There she was in all of her glory and I couldn't get over how insanely beautiful she was. "Gorgeous" I whispered as I moved back up to lay at her side again. It didn't take me long to move back to her clit. I rubbed her clit a little longer and then moved my finger down and placed it at her entrance. I placed one finger in her hole and could not believe how tight she was. "mmmmmm" she moaned "more Paul please." How could I deny her of that. I inserted another finger and started pumping my fingers in and out of her and she bucked her hips. I chucked a little and moved fingers up to my mouth so I could taste her. She tasted so good, I needed more.

I straddled her again and gave her one more kiss on each of her nipples. I trailed kisses down her stomach and stopped right at her pubic hair. I looked at her and she nodded her head as I plunged my tongue in her wet pussy. "Oh Bella. You taste so fucking amazing." She moaned and grabbed my hair to push my head farther into her folds. I moaned and the vibrations made her buck her hips. I licked down the entire length of her folds and moved back up to lick circles around her clit. I had read in a magazine that if you traced the letters of the alphabet on a woman's clit that it was almost too much for her to resist. So I decided to try it. I applied a little more pressure on her clit and began tracing the letters of the alphabet. She grabbed the headboard and was almost convulsing before I even got to the letter G. "Oh Paul. I'm gonna cum baby….uh uh I am gonna cum." I sucked her clit and moved my tongue down to her entrance licking her dry as she came in my mouth. I was so rock hard I had to be in her.

"Paul, that was so amazing, but I need to have you in me." She must have read my mind.

"Are you sure Bells?" I asked her praying she was sure

"Of course I am sure baby. I want to feel all of you in me. Please I cant wait much longer."

That was all I needed. I placed myself at her entrance and began sinking my cock into her pussy. She was so tight. Had it been a while since she had been with anyone? "Baby you are so tight. It feels so good."

"I know. It has been a while since I have been with anyone," Damn she was good. How did she always know what I was thinking.

"As long as I am not hurting you."

"No baby I am fine just keep going. I need all of you in me."

I pressed farther inside of her and we both let out a moan. "Oh Bella. You are so damn tight and warm. UGH!"

"Oh Paul! Paul!" She screamed my name as came

I reached my climax after that and we just laid there for a few minutes absorbing each others love. I slid out of her wincing at the loss of being inside of her and laid next to her. "Bella that was amazing. I love you!"

"I love you too Paul. Thank you for showing me what true love is all about." I kissed her forehead and she got up to go to the bathroom. When she came back in she called her dad to let him know she was spending the night and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella POV

I don't know where the summer went but it was already two weeks before labor day. Paul said that Embry would be back tomorrow and that he had something to tell me. I hope that it was that he was ok with me and Paul. I miss Embry and I still feel bad about things, but I cant live without Paul. I just hope I can have my best friend back.

The whole pack and their imprints walked down to the beach to meet Embry. I was walking to Paul when I felt someone from behind me reach his warm hands around my waist. I turned around and jumped in Embry's arms. He looked so happy.

"EM! I missed you. I am so glad you came home. How are you? What were the last few months like? Did I tell you I missed you?"

"Bella, Bella…chill. I am fine, better than fine. The first couple months were hard, but they go better and yes I think you told me you missed me." He hugged me again and chuckled. It was till then that I heard someone clearing her throat.

I looked a little past Embry and standing there was this little blonde headed girl who couldn't be more than 16 glaring at me. She obviously wasn't from La Push. Then again I wasn't Quilete but Charlie and I were accepted.

As soon as I saw Embry look at her I knew he imprinted on this girl. He had the same look in his eyes as Paul did when he looked at me. I felt a little pang of jealousy, but it went away quickly.

"Everyone……..This is Tara." Embry said. You could tell he loved her. What I couldn't tell is whether she knew their wolfy secret. She looked around at everyone, but still glared at me a little. Hmmmm how uncomfortable would it be if I didn't like my best friend's imprint.

"Tara this is Kim and Jared. Jake and Leah. Sam and Emily. Collin, Brady and Seth. Paul, and this lovely girl standing here Tara is my best friend Bella."

We all said hello and she blushed a little.

"Hi Everyone!" She said. She was very soft spoken and I wondered how she was going to act around a bunch over obnoxious wolves. Especially Embry. "It is nice to meet all of you. Although I do have to admit I was a little nervous about meeting you Bella?"

Me? She was nervous about meeting me? Ok I'll bite. "Tara why would you be? Oh man what has Em told you?" I laughed nervously

"Well, he told me that he lost his virginity to you." Paul growled a little when she said that and I swatted his arm. "He also said that he left because you fell in love with someone else and he couldn't stand to watch. But, he said I make things better for him and that he was glad he came back home and was excited that you and he could just be best friends again."

Ok the way she was talking I was assuming she didn't know about the guys or she would have said she was his imprint. How long has he known this girl?

"Well Tara, I can assure you I am not threat to you. Paul is my life and I am glad that Em and I can just be friends with no one getting hurt. It is really nice to meet you and I hope we become really good friends."

She looked a little shocked, but nodded "Me too Bella."

"So guys." Embry stated. "I was thinking maybe we could have a welcome back Embry bonfire and welcome Tara to the group as well. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea Embry." Sam spoke up. "How is Saturday?"

"Sure. Tara is that good for you baby?" He asked with love pouring out of his voice.

"Sure." Tara answered.

"So Tara" Emily said. "Where are you from? Do you live near by?"

"I am from Chicago, but my parents got divorced last year and my mom thought it would be nice to move back to her old hometown, where she met her best friend Sue." Tara answered.

"Hold up!" Leah shouted. "You are Samantha's daughter? Why haven't we seen you yet?"

"Yes, Samantha is my mom and I have been spending so much time with Embry that I haven't had a chance to come over. I'm sorry" Tara said cowering into Embry's grasp.

"I am not upset." Leah stated a little less threatening. "I just wondered why we hadn't met. Welcome home Tara. I am glad you are here. I have heard so much about you from my mom."

Tara relaxed a little, "Thank you Leah. I have heard a lot about you and Seth from your mom, but also a lot about all of you from Embry."

So Tara's mom was best friends with Sue Clearwater. I bet she didn't think she was going to move out to Washington and find the love of her life, which of course she wasn't aware of yet. This could get very interesting.

"Alright guys, well I have still have some unpacking to do" Embry said as he took Tara's hand, "but I will see you on Saturday. Love you Bella"

"Love you too Em. Bye Tara"

"Bye Bella"

Paul and I started to walk back to my house. We walked hand and hand and he looked kinda sad. "Paul, honey what's wrong?"

"Bella, I see the way you look at Embry sometimes and I cant help thinking that maybe I took away your happiness. Embry would have been your natural path if werewolves didn't exist and I didn't imprint on you."

I stopped and dropped his hand and turned to face him. "Paul! Don't you ever, ever say anything that crazy again as long as you live. I love you! You know that Embry will always have a special place in my heart, but I cant not live without you. How could you even think for a minute that I regret you imprinting on me. You have made my life whole. Did the other day not prove to you how much I love you. I love you! I want to be with you! You are my happiness and don't you ever think for a minute that happiness would exist without you." I was pissed. How could be think that? I had tears rolling down my face and ran into my house and up to my room. I was so glad that my dad was at work.

Paul came into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I turned to look at him and I could tell he was crying. I really didn't want to talk to him right now, but the idea of not talking to him killed me. "Do you have no idea how much I love you Paul? I want to marry you. Have your babies. Grow old together. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to upset you or make you think that the other day was not perfect. I love you so much. I guess I still have a hard time believing that I am so lucky to have such an angel like you in my life. You really want to marry me and have my babies?" He asked with tears in his eyes

"Yes you silly wolf. I love you more than I can explain. I will show you later though." I told him and blushed. "I love you Paul."

"I love you too Bella."

The next few months passed quickly. We went to the bonfire and Tara took the fact that Embry was a wolf and that she was imprint surprisingly well. Certainly better than I took it. We have been hanging out a lot lately and I really do like her. Embry and I meet once a week for lunch to talk, which Paul and Tara are ok with. It is so nice to see Em truly happy. We both know that no matter what, imprinting or not that we will always be special to each other. Jake and Quil started coming to lunch with us too and it was just like old times. It was nice to have my best friends.

Paul's and my relationship was great. I practically lived with him. My dad had a hard time with it at first, but he accepted it. He knows how it hurts me to be away from Paul and he knows Paul would never hurt me. School ends next week and I graduate and then I am moving all my stuff over to Paul's and moving in permanently. I am so excited, I cant wait.

I think Paul is keeping something from me. I know it is not bad cause we have no secrets, but I do see him talking to Emily, Kim and Leah quite a bit. We are going out for dinner next weekend to celebrate my graduation. I love him so much it is crazy.

_My story will soon be coming to and end. Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I will try to write the last two chapters tomorrow._

_I am in the process of writing a new story, which I hope to have up after the weekend. It is called "Moving On"_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Paul POV

I was out patrolling this morning and I caught a whiff of a smell I knew all too well. Vampire! I knew it wasn't the Cullens cause this smell was sweeter. We haven't had any nomads coming through for a while. Why was it the night before I decided to propose to Bella they decide to come. Stupid fucking Vamps!

I ran to Sam's when I realized the scent was getting stronger. I can't believe that leech would have the audacity to come that close to the rez. Then again it was a bloodsucker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella walking towards Tara's house and Emily waiting on the porch. It seemed like legs couldn't move fast enough. Bella got to the front porch safely, thank goodness. I figured it was safe so I turned around to head to Sam's when I heard an awful scream.

Three vampires jumped out of the woods behind Tara's house and grabbed my Bella and the other girls. One guy had brown hair tied back in a pony tail, there was a red-headed woman, who seemed to be in charge, and a blonde male with short spiky hair. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. "Get your fucking hands off of them."

The red-headed vampire just looked at me and laughed. "Does this weak human mean something to you mutt? Good it will make it more of a game when I kill her and drink her dry. Say good-bye to your mutt little girl." And they ran off carrying the girls on their backs.

I was so mad I started to shake. I ran into Sam's house. "Sam! Sam! Vamps! They have Tara, Emily and Bella! We have the get the guys!"

Sam was sleeping but he jumped right up out of bed ran in the backyard and phased to start trying to pick up the scent. I called the rest of the pack and told them to meet me in the woods. We told Brady and Collin to stay on the rez to protect the tribe incase there were more. I didn't know what to do I was freaking out.

"_Paul! You have to get a hold of yourself. I know that Bells is out there. Emily is too, but we have to stay focused so we can find them." _Sam said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Embry, Quil, Jake, Leah and Seth phased in and I could hear Embry. _"Stupid fucking leach. I will kill them. My poor Tara. She must be scared to death. And they have my best friend and Sam's girl. They are dead."_

We picked up on the girls' scent and ran through the woods. Through the woods I could see a run down cabin and I could smell Bella's scent. Luckily Jared and Kim were out of town visiting her family. _"They are in there guys. We need to make a plan."_

"_Ok. We don't want to make it so the girls get hurt, but we have got to get them out of there. Jared, Seth go around the back of the cabin and see if you can find anything. Jake, Leah, Paul see if there is another entrance so we can get the girls out safe."_

Then we heard it. "Don't touch me. Get your fucking hands off of me you asshole. I swear when the pack comes they are going to take you out." Bella was screaming. My girl was tough, but damn she is gonna get herself killed. Then I heard the worst sound. I heard a smack and Bella scream.

"Look you little bitch. You may think you are big and bad, but I swear I will kill you now and not think about it. I know that Dane wants to have his way with you, but one more word from you and you wont have the chance to scream again. Dane if you are going to do this lets go. You precious mutt wont want you anymore when he realizes you have been with Dane." The red head said. If that asshole touches a hair on my Bella. I couldn't even thing about it.

"_Sam. We need to get in there now before they rape and kill her."_

"_I know Paul. We will save them. Relax."_

"_I don't here the other girls Sam. I can smell Tara but I don't hear her." Embry stated._

_Ok guys they must not smell us yet so the element of surprise is going to be our best course of action. There is a window upstairs that is open. Paul and I are going to scale the house and get in through the window. Once we are in the rest of you bombard the house. Leah, Jake get the girls out and get them safe. Then come back. I think there is enough of us to take out these bloodsuckers without you, but I want to make sure. Sam thought._

_Please let this work I thought. Please I cant lose Bella._

_Paul! Do not think that way. This will work and the girls will be home safe and sound tonight. Focus! _Sam thought as we walked around the side of the house.

Sam and I scaled the wall and jumped into the window. We made our way down the stairs when the leeches smelled our scent. Shit!

_Now guys NOW! Get in the house they know we are here._ Sam shouted in his thoughts.

Embry, Quil and Seth jumped through the windows and followed the girls' scent to the back of the house. Sam and I got there and cornered the leeches. Tara and Emily were huddled in the corner. Bella however was laying in the middle of the floor, unconscious. Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding from the side of her head. I was going to kill these leeches if it was the last thing I did.

_Jake, Leah, we are going to jump at these leeches and when we attack I want you to get in and get the girls. Seth, sit by Bella and guard her with your life. We cant move her until we can determine what's wrong with her. Leah bring Dr. Snow back with you after the girls are safe with Collin and Brady. Ok, ready. Attack!_

I lunged toward the vampire name Dane and knocked him across the room. Sam got the red head and Quil and Embry took out the blonde mail before Jake and Leah even had a chance to get Tara and Emily out of the house. Sam knew I would rather stand near Bella, but I was their best fighter and had to focus and killing these bloodsuckers.

The red head seemed to have the upper advantage at first and Sam was limping, but the bloodsucker turned to see what was going on with Dane and Sam grabbed her and ripped her head off. Quil and Embry had already burned the blonde and came back to help Sam rip the rest of the red head apart. They took her outside and burned her. That just left me and Dane.

"Your little human has the sweetest scent. It is too bad you came so soon and I didn't have a chance to show her what a real man can give her. She is feisty though and Victoria had to throw her to the ground to show her who was boss. When I cripple you enough I am gonna let you watch while I give it to her good and drain her dry."

I barked at the leech and lunged for him again. This time he was ready for me and gave me a blow to the gut. It knocked me off my feet for a second, but I quickly gained composure. I was able to circle around and kick him forward. He went through the wall where Embry and Quil were waiting. They grabbed him off the ground and waited for me to attack him. I had a few things to say this asshole before I killed him so I phased back knowing Quil and Embry had a good hold on him and that Sam had my flank.

"Let me tell you something you worthless leech. She may be bruised right now, but she knows what a real man is. You cant even call yourself a man. You have to be alive for that. That woman in there is my life and I would have died protecting her, but it looks like it is you that is about to meet the end of your existence."

I phased back and decided how I was going to take him out.

_Sam I am going to rip this bloodsucker limb from limb. Quil, Embry grab him so you have a good hold on him but so I can reach his arms and legs._

_You got it Paul. _They all thought in unison. I wanted to drag this out as long as I could, but I knew that Embry and Sam were ready to get back to their imprints.

Embry and Quil pushed Dane back towards the tree and held him there. I walked up on all fours and ripped his right arm off of his body. He screamed in pain as I let out a laugh. Then I ripped off his left leg. Sam started the fire and I thought to Quil and Embry to let the bloodsucker go so I could lunge at his head and not hurt them. They moved back enough so that they were out of the way but close enough if I needed them again. I jumped at the leech and ripped his head off his body and threw it into the fire. The rest of him was burned and I phased back so I could go to Bella.

By the time we were done Leah and Jake were headed back with Dr. Snow. The girls were at Emily's house with Collin and Brady standing watch. Bella looked like she was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do but stroke her hair. I didn't want to move her. She came to right as Dr. Snow was walking up and looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Bella, honey. Don't move. Dr. Snow is on his way to help. I love you so much."

Dr. Snow examined her and assured me that she just had to have stitches and that she had a concussion. He said nothing was broken and it didn't look like she was raped. Thank goodness. He gave her some numbing medicine and stitched up her head. He said she could go home, but that she needed to rest for at least a week and that he would come to my house in a few days to check on her.

Leah walked him back into town and I rushed to carefully pick Bella up off the ground. Sam, Embry, Jake, Seth, and Quil formed a protective circle around me and we walked back to my house to put Bella to bed. My poor angel. When we got back I had Jake run over to Charlie's to tell him what happened and that Bella was ok but that she needed to rest. Charlie wanted her to come home, but new she would want to be with me so he agreed to let her stay.

I kept Bella up for the first 24 hours to make sure she didn't slip into a coma and didn't leave her side for the next week. After the first 24 hours she drifted in and out of sleep for the next three days. Tara and Emily were not harmed at all and they came over every day with Kim after her and Jared got back to check on Bella and to see if I needed anything. All I needed was my Bella back.

Finally on the fourth day Bella was awake, but wasn't sure what had happened. I explained to her about the leeches taking her and that she tried to fight back, silly girl, but that they knocked her unconscious. She knew that Dane was thinking of raping her. She did remember that and I was glad I got there before that happened.

"Paul. I love you. Thank you for being the strong man you are and saving my life." She told me as she cried.

"Bella, you are my life and I would lay my life down for you if meant you would survive. You don't ever have to thank me, although it is nice to hear, for protecting you. I will protect you till my last breath. I love you so much."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bella POV

It has been two months since the vampire attack and I was still scared to go out. Emily and Kim seemed to be recovering ok, but they also weren't almost raped. I can still remember that asshole clawing his way at my clothes, smelling me, and licking his lips. I don't know what I would have done if Paul hadn't come to save. I jumped at the tiniest sound and hadn't let Paul touch me since he found me. I knew he would never hurt me, I just needed some time.

"Bella, honey? I really think we need to talk about this. It has been a few months and you are not getting any better. Please baby talk to me." Paul begged me.

"Paul, I don't know what you want me to say. I love you and it is not like I am not trying to heal from this, but every time I close my eyes I can see them. I know you are probably sick of me and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to go back to my dad's. I'll pack my stuff tonight and you can take me over there in the morning."

"Is that what you think? That I am trying to send you back to your dad's? I don't want you to go back move out. I love you and we are going to get through this, but I need you to get up and do something besides laying in bed all day. It is killing me to watch you like this. Please tell me what I have to do to make this better. I will do anything. Please just at least let me hug you." he said as he put his head in his hands.

"I…….I don't know what to do" I sobbed. "Whenever I close my eyes I see them, I am scared of my own shadow. I want to get out of bed, I want to function, I just don't know how."

"Let me help you. Will you let me help you shower and get dressed? Maybe we can go to the beach for a few hours. Please. I just want to see the light in your eyes again." he got up and put his hand towards me to take.

"I would like you to help me shower. I am sorry I have been so distant. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive sweetheart. I am going to start the shower. Are you going to be ok?" he asked while walking towards the bathroom

I nodded my head and got up to go towards the linen closet to get some towels. That is it. Today I am going to get my life back. I am not going to be this empty shell anymore. I deserve better. Paul deserves better. He is such a good man. Any other man would have bolted.

"Bella, come on!" Paul shouted through the bathroom door.

I walked into the bathroom and he was standing there in all his beautiful nakedness, waiting for me to get in. I took his hand and stepped into the shower. He hesitantly took me into a warm embrace and I moved closer to him to feel his warmth. He leant down to kiss me and it was like the first time we kissed all over again. How did I get so lucky to this wonderful man.

He washed my hair and gently washed my body as he stared at me like he had won the lottery. I washed his hair when he was done and helped him wash his body. We rinsed off and his kissed me gently again and he turned off the water and stepped out to get a towel. I stepped out and he wrapped me tight in the towel.

He walked me into the bedroom and dried himself off as he slipped on some shorts. He took of his towel and walked up to me and starting to dry my hair. He unwrapped me and dried my arms. Then he moved own and dried my breasts as he kissed each one gently. He dried my back and got on his knees to dry my legs. He brought the towel up in between my legs and kissed me on both sides of my thighs. He went in my drawer and got me a pair of underwear and slipped them on and helped me put on my bra. Then put me in some jeans and a sweater. He sat on the bed and patted the spot in between his legs for me to sit on the floor. He grabbed my brush and gently brushed through my hair and put it in a loose ponytail. Where did he learn to do this? I got my socks and shoes on and we walked to the beach.

When I walked outside and felt the air on my face, I knew it was all going to be ok. Paul would make sure of it.

_A/N So I know I said it would only be a few more chapters, but I got carried away._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Paul POV **_

_**Today was the day. I was going ask Bella to marry me. She has been doing really well since the vampire attack. Yesterday was six months and although sometimes she gets down, for the most part you would think it never happened. I am so nervous about asking her to marry me I feel like I am going to be sick. Embry told me not to worry about cause he knew Bella loved me more than life itself and there was no way she would say no. I guess she also told Tara that she didn't know what I was waiting for and hope I asked her soon.**_

_**I told Bella I had to patrol today and that Emily invited her over to get her out of the house for a few hours so I could set up. I was making dinner and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. I also needed a reason for her not to think I was in the house when her surprise arrived.**_

"_**Bella come on. Emily is waiting for you. She wants to talk about wedding plans." I called up to her.**_

_**Sam asked Emily to marry her the day after the vampire attack and Bella was thrilled to be helping her plan the wedding. It must have been an epidemic, cause Embry and Jared asked Tara and Kim to marry them too. I would have proposed sooner if Bella had been in better shape. Nothing better than the present right?**_

"_**I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get rid of me!" She joked**_

"_**Bella, I miss you already. You know I hate being away from you, but I have to patrol so you may as well use the time and help Emily." Man she is too observant.**_

"_**Ok. I am outta here. I love you Paul and I will see you later. I should be home around 3." **_

"_**I love you too Bells." I kissed her as she ran out the door to Emily's.**_

_**I ran over and got my cell phone and called Emily. "Emily? Operation propose to Bella has started. She is on her way. The flowers will be delivered around 4. Please make sure she is out of your house by 3."**_

"_**You got it Paul. Jake and Sam are on their way over to your house right now. They took the long way so Bella wouldn't see them."**_

"_**Thanks Emily. See you tomorrow." I hung up and got to work cleaning the house. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.**_

"_**Paul, we're here. What do you want us to do?" Jake called out.**_

_**There wasn't too much to do. I really wanted them here to keep me sane while I was cooking and getting ready. If I could remind myself to breathe I would be ok.**_

"_**There's not much Jake unless you guys want to cut up some vegetables." I was making pasta primavera. I knew she liked fresh vegetables so Quil was driving to the market in Port Angeles to get them for me. He should be here any minute.**_

"_**Are you nervous man?" Sam asked me**_

"_**Hell yeah I am. I hope I can get everything out when I ask her. What if I screw up?"**_

"_**Paul. She loves you. If you came out in your underwear and a ring from the 25 cent machine down the street she would still say yes. Stop worrying. She is my best friend and I can see her crying now when she sees what you are planning." Jake assured me.**_

_**Quil got back and the guys cut up the vegetables as I finished cleaning. The florist called to confirm that the delivery guy would be at the house at 4 and he would call me when he got down the street so I could meet him outside to tie the ring to the card holder. Normally they cant pinpoint a delivery time but I paid the delivery guy a little extra.**_

_**The vegetables were cut and seasoned. All I would have to do is boil the pasta. It was almost 2 when the guys left. The house was immaculate, I rehearsed my speech over and over and left to go out back so Bella wouldn't know I was here when she came home.**_

_**Bella walked into the house at 3 and couldn't believe the house was so clean. I was far enough away that she couldn't tell I was home but close enough so I could watch her. She ran upstairs to take a shower and came down and flipped on the tv. Just then my cell phone rang and it was the delivery boy tell me he was down the street. I went to go meet him and tied the ring to the card holder. I was getting more nervous by the second. I slipped back around and sneaked into the house so that when she got the flowers and walked back into the house I could walk out of the kitchen and surprise her. Breathe Paul breathe. The doorbell rang and she went to go answer the door the delivery guy.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**Paul seemed kind of weird today I thought as I walked back from Emily's. Oh well maybe he just had a lot on his mind. I had a great time helping Emily plan the wedding and couldn't wait till we were planning mine and Paul's. What is waiting for. He knows I want to marry him.**_

_**I got home and the house seemed awfully clean. Maybe Paul did it with his werewolf speed before he went patrolling. I ran upstairs to take a shower and then went downstairs to watch tv and wait for my Paul to come home.**_

_**I was sitting watching tv for about a half hour when the doorbell rang. I knew it wasn't any of the guys cause they normally knocked once and walked right in. I got up and answered the door and there was a delivery boy standing there with a bouquet of the of white daisies. My favorite flowers. I said thank you and closed the door and walked back in the house. I looked for a card but instead of finding a card in the card holder there was a beautiful pink ribbon with the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen and a card attached to another ribbon. The ring was silver with a diamond that had to be at least a karat. Surrounding the diamond was the two little pink sapphires. On the card it said "Turn around"**_

_**I turned around to see Paul standing in the living room with a single rose in his hands. I started crying immediately. He was proposing. My heart melted. He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. Then he took the basket of flowers and set it down on the table and untied the ring. My heart was racing. He walked back towards me and got down on one knee and placed the ring at the tip of my finger.**_

"_**Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since that first day I saw you walk off the plane at the airport. You are the most beautiful woman I know. You are the sun graces my sky every morning and the moon that sets every night completing my day. You are my soul, my life, my best friend and lover. Will you me the honor of becoming my wife?"**_

_**I had tears running down my face so badly that I could barely see. "Yes Paul. I will become your wife. I would love to marry you."**_

_**He slid the ring on my finger and picked my up and swung me around. He kissed me passionately and we just stayed in each other's arms looking deeply in each other's eyes. "Come in the kitchen with me." he asked me**_

_**We walked in the kitchen and he opened up the fridge to take out the vegetables and started boiling water. "Paul what are you doing?"**_

"_**Bella I want to make dinner for you. You always cook the most amazing dinners for me and I wanted to return the favor. I had Quil run to Port Angeles this morning and get fresh vegetables from your favorite market."**_

_**I just stood there staring at him. He was so perfect. "So everyone knew what you were doing today? Even Emily?" I asked him **_

"_**Yes everyone knew. Emily helped me plan everything. Embry even found the perfect florist." He smiled**_

"_**Thank you baby." I kissed him**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**For being the most amazing man. For loving me so deeply and for making this proposal so memorable and romantic." I started crying again.**_

"_**Bella, I would rope the moon for you. I should be thanking you. You make me a better man. I love you." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.**_

_**We ate dinner and snuggled on the couch. Went upstairs a few hours later and had the most amazing sex ever and fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Paul POV

It has been 8 years since Bella and I met. We got married 6 years ago and I have never been happier. We have two twin girls, Jerrika and Anastasia. Besides Bella they are my world. Jake and I opened a mechanic shop and it has been really successful.

Sam, Jared, Embry, Leah and I stopped phasing about 4 years ago so that we could age with our beautiful wives. Leah is pregnant and Jake will probably stop phasing when the baby is born. Seth is having too much fun and Quil is waiting for Claire to grow up to stop.

Sam. Jared, Embry, Jake and I all got married within a month of each other. Talk about some crazy times in LaPush. The girls also all got pregnant within weeks of each other.

Charlie married Seth and Leah's mom Sue and they live down the street still. Billy is still single, but we found out that he Embry's dad. Embry did pretty well with it and he, Billy and Jake have a really good relationship.

Bella and Embry have lunch once a week. I was a little jealous at first but I know that they will always mean something special to each other and he does have Tara. He and Tara have two boys. Jared and Kim have a little girl and Emily and Sam have two little boys.

That day in the airport changed my life forever. Bella is my everything and I couldn't imagine my life being any better.

_A/N : Well that's it. I hoped you loved reading it as much as I loved writing. I am working on "Moving On" The first chapter should be up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Thank you for all the great reviews and the support._


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Everyone! The first two Chapters of my new story is up. It is called Moving On


	30. Chapter 30

Hey Everyone! The first two Chapters of my new story is up. It is called Moving On


End file.
